The Woes of a Single Father
by thesheepishchild
Summary: AU. Mihawk is a man feared by many. He is seen as strong to many, ruthless to some. But many don't know Mihawk is a single father with a young daughter and a newborn son. And right now he is losing his mind. drabbles with all three and more OP characters
1. Show and Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. Never have and never will.

* * *

><p>The shrill of a bell announced that Thriller Bark Elementary School was now in session. To the side of the school a small building stood, where a blonde slim woman waited. The building was the pre-school section and the woman was the teacher. She stood by the door of the classroom, smiling at each child who ran in and returned their morning greetings. When she thought that the last student had came in she started to close the door, but a high squeal of protest made her stop.<p>

"Hold that door" A small figure exclaimed from a parked car. A man held the door car open for her and waited patiently while she grabbed her things. When she finally came out of the car she grabbed the man's hand and the duo walked to the door. The duo was an odd pair and they were quite amusing to watch.

The little girl had a light step to her walk where it almost looked like she was floating while her father's steps were heavy and seemed to cause a tremor in the ground with each step. The man's hair was black while his daughter's hair was a beautiful blonde color. The hair was in a loose and sloppy ponytail and the teacher noted that the child's hair looked like it had been done by someone unskilled. No doubt that it was done by her father. Even the child's clothes looked like she had picked them herself. She was wearing rain boots with tights along with a skirt and a shirt that was pink.

When the two finally reached the door, the little girl embraced her father tightly. The man didn't embrace her back but instead patted her head. With a nod from her father the child ran into the classroom where her fellow classmates were waiting.

Ms. Cindry turned to the father and tried to meet eye-contact but she looked down in defeat. Though the man looked exhausted and dead, she was still unable to stare directly at him. Staring at the ground she bowed her head "My condolences for your lost, Mr. Mihawk"

The man said nothing but gave a slight nod. Seeing as she wasn't going to get a reply, she continued "I have a packet of work that Perona should complete by the end of this week." She waited for a reaction. Nothing. "This is just to be sure that she doesn't fall behind in the class"

Another nod from the man and then he turned and left.

Once the man returned to his car and sped off, Ms. Cindry returned to her class. The sound of Perona's unusual high voice filled the classroom as she told her classmates some exciting news.

"My baby brother is finally coming home today!"

Some of the nicer kids congratulated her, but of course one of the children had to voice their opinions.

"Don't get too excited, all babies do is sleep, poop, and get you into trouble." Nojiko warned.

Perona turned sharply to the classmate and placing her hands on her hips got ready for battle. "And how would you know."

"I have a little sister and that's all she _ever _does." Nojiko made sure to strain the word ever.

"It's true my little brother just came home too and that's all he does." Ace joined in. With a mischievous glint in his eye he added "And they drool all over dolls, especially bear dolls."

Perona gasped in horror. Her Kumashi was still at home, unprotected from baby drool. She turned to her backpack where her cell phone was located. She could just call her Father and tell her to protect Kumashi. She looked at Ms. Cindry who shook her head; this wasn't the first time Perona wanted to call her father. Sighing in defeat she sat on the carpet with the other kids but tried to keep close to Ace. Throughout the entire day she listened on his conversations to try to see what an older sibling was supposed to do.

Her first day back at pre-school was going without a hitch, until drawing time came. Ms. Cindry gave each child a paper and a basket of crayons and let the children's imagination run wild. They were allowed to draw whatever they wanted and some did just that. She peered down at Iceburg's drawing and saw that he was once again drawing ships in fine detail. She was about to comment on the drawing when someone yelled at another table.

"What the hell is that?" Ace exclaimed. He was peering down at Perona's drawing in confusion.

"That's my little brother, you meanie." Perona yelled back.

Ms. Cindry walked over to the two and gently corrected the boy "Ace everyone has a right to their imagination, now leave Perona's drawing alone"

"Why is there grass on his head?" Nojiko asked in confusion.

"That's his hair." Perona sharply corrected her.

"You're lying your brother can't have green hair."

"Children that's enough, if Perona wants her little brother to have green hair in her picture than she can." Ms. Cindry looked at Nokijo and Ace making sure they understood that she was serious about her rules.

"But Ms. Cindry he really does have green hair!" Perona cried out in frustration.

Ms. Cindry sighed and not really knowing how to handle the situation, decided that art time was over. The rest of the day was concentrated on numbers and how to handle scissors. Before she was going to release the class she announced the two children who were to do show and tell tomorrow.

"Iceburg and Perona please bring something that you would like to show the class."

"Ah but Perona is just going to bring her old doll again." Ace complained loudly.

Ms. Cindry shushed him and had to correct Perona when she stuck her tongue at him.

* * *

><p>Ms. Cindry's routine started once again the next day by opening the door as the bell rang. Greeting the children she waited as usual for her late student.<p>

After a couple minutes, the car came and Perona jumped out. This time though without the assistance of her father. The man watched her from the driver seat as she grabbed her usual things. This time though she brought with her a duffel bag. She waved her father goodbye and started to walk to the building. Ms. Cindry noticed how careful she was being with the duffel bag and was sure that her precious Kumashi doll was in there. She let Perona in and watched as she placed her things in her cubby and made sure her duffel bag was carefully on the ground. She made sure to unzip the main pocket and she peeked inside the bag with a smile on her face.

The day went by slowly and uneventful, until a knock on the door disrupted nap time. When Ms. Cindry opened the door she was faced with a large cloud of smoke. She quickly stepped outside so the smoke wouldn't reach the children. She was alarmed when she was face to face with an officer. Officer Smoker, what a fitting name, asked a series of questions concerning Perona and her arrival to school. She answered each one honestly and at the end asked what was going on.

The officer revealed that the son of Mihawk was missing since this morning. He gave her strict orders that Perona would be picked up at the end of the day by her father and no one else. He said no more and left the school grounds. Ms. Cindry dumbstruck at the news returned to the class and forgot what the rest of the day's activities were. Remembering only one activity, she announced it was show and tell.

Iceburg went first and announced to the class that he brought in a Tyrannosaurus with him today. The class when hearing this went crazy at the idea. Everyone knew that Iceburg rarely lied. When he went to his cubby the class stretched their necks to see the first look of this Tyrannosaurus. The boy placed something inside his hand and cupped it safely with the other. When he returned he proudly showed them what was inside his hand.

"A MOUSE!" The entire class exclaimed.

Iceburg ignored their shocked faces and continued his show and tell. "This is Tyrannosaurus, I found him and he's my friend. We are going to build ships together one day." With that said he sat back down and showed his nearby classmates his mouse.

"That's a lovely mouse, thank you for that lovely show and tell." Ms. Cindry said with a small smile. Before she could say another word Perona was up and running to her cubby.

"I'm next, I'm next!" She exclaimed.

"Oh great here comes her dumb dol.l" Ace muttered to himself. Ms. Cindry gave him a warning look and watched as the child grabbed something from her duffel bag.

"Perona what do you have to show us today."

"I brought to show all you guys my….." She waited for anticipation. "Baby brother!" She proudly turned around to the class to reveal an infant wrapped in a blanket in her arms. He was a little bit flushed, no doubt from being in the duffel bag this entire time, but the color that really stood out was his hair.

"You brought a baby to school!"

"Look at his hair!"

"It's really green?"

"Oh my." Ms. Cindy said numbly. She was already on the school's phone calling the police and Perona's father. While she waited for someone to pick up the childrens excited talk distracted her from going hysterical at the spot.

"Why is his hair green?"

"Did your dad let you take him to school?"

"I don't know and no." Perona answered simply.

"Are you going to get into trouble?" Nojiko asked.

At that moment the door swung open and the children and Ms. Cindry sensed a deadly aura filling the room. Well everyone except Perona who the aura meant to her that her father was upset. The man walked to his daughter, who was now standing isolated since her classmates had all fled from her.

Sharp golden eyes stared down at her and the infant and with a weak laugh she meekly said "Everyone now believes me that Zoro has green hair." When she didn't get a reply she said sadly "I'm not getting that new cute umbrella am I"

* * *

><p>AN: yes I am aware that I put that Perona had blonde hair, her famous pink hair will come in a later drabble. So I know there are a couple fics already out there concerning Daddy Mihawk but I just had to jump into this madness. I hope you guys liked this one and hope you guys can leave a review. Comments concerns or ever a flame. I take them all.


	2. Family Car Ride

Ever since Perona returned to school, the household had become quiet. Mihawk hadn't been around this kind of silence for years. The silence was broken ever since she entered his life. But now she was gone and he was alone with their two children. His odd daughter and his young son who at the moment was the source of his increasing stress.

When parents talk about the arrival of a new baby, the complaints are all the same. The top three he had heard were the constant crying, the timed feedings, and of course, the insomnia that all babies seemed to have in the first months.

Well so far he faced none of those troubles with his son; most parents would see this as a blessing. Mihawk didn't. Instead he was stressing about it to the point he was sure he was going insane.

Mihawk was man of little words and he didn't see the point in telling lies. So when he said his son could sleep the entire day, he meant it. He had to wake up the child just so he could feed him. HE HAD TO WAKE THE CHILD UP!

Every time he had to stir the infant awake, he was boarding on hysterics. He was sure each time he woke up the child, he would be trying to wake up a dead baby. Oh God just the thought, made him sick.

And the silence. God it was killing him. He wanted to hear the annoying cries of a child. He would take any sound that would alert him that there was a baby in the house. Not one cry had come from the child.

The only time he heard his son cry was when he first came into this world. Even then it was a soft wail as if the baby knew that crying was a waste of energy. He remembered how proud she looked at him. She laughed when he stopped crying and instead scowled. Another brooding swordsman she teased him.

God he missed her. She would have known how to handle this situation. But she was gone and he was a single father. A single father who's baby son could sleep the entire day away.

Not knowing what to do he called his 'friend' Shanks. The red-haired fool was a friend of a woman in care of three children, one being an infant. When he told his problem to him, the laughter that was emitted from the phone made him see red.

"He sleeps that long" The man laughed in disbelief.

"Yes you idiot, now do you have any ideas on what I could do" He growled through clenched teeth. He was sure he heard the phone crack with the pressure his hand was giving. He hated talking to the idiot.

"I got it! Take him out for a ride" Shanks exclaimed.

"You bastard that's for infants who can't sleep" He knew that for a fact. He remembered the countless times she dragged him into the car in the middle of the night in an attempt to make Perona fall asleep.

"That's how normal babies fall asleep. Obviously your kid is a freak, so maybe the car will make him wake up"

He ignored the freak comment, because at that moment Shanks for the first time said something that could actually make sense. He hung up the phone without a goodbye and pondered whether or not he would actually try this method.

* * *

><p>"Are you done with your homework" He asked Perona.<p>

"Yeah" She said with a bored tone. She was currently at the dinner table, picking apart her dinner. She pushed the plate away and turned towards her father.

"Nojiko was saying that her little sister laughs at everything and Ace said his little brother eats more than adults" She stopped and seemed unsure whether or not to continue. With a deep breath she continued "How come Zoro doesn't do any of that"

"Because he's too busy sleeping" He answered back sharply. He instantly regretted his reaction when he saw the look of fear come across his daughter's face.

"Oh" She replied quietly.

The reply didn't help and he cursed at himself for his loss of control. He lowered his face into his hands and stayed like that for a moment. He didn't know what to do and at the moment he was sure he was going to lose it.

Before he knew what he was saying he heard himself say "We're going for a ride"

He lost it.

Perona said nothing and quickly went to go and fetch a coat. He too acted quickly and went to his son's room. Walking to the crib he peered down and saw that his son was still sleeping. No surprise there.

"Alright Roronoa, enough of this laziness" He said in a stern voice. He decided to use the child's middle name in an effort to sound serious. He was sure he was losing it now.

The trio made their way to Mihawk's car, a black Lamborghini, and Mihawk almost gave up this idiotic plan when the car seat refused to go in. His work car was not meant for this. It was meant for his job that's why it had tinted windows on all the windows including the front and not to mention they were bulletproof. After finally getting both his children into the foreign car, he started the car. He saw that Perona jumped when the engine started up loudly.

"Is this your job car" Perona asked him.

"Yes, has Zoro waken up yet" He turned around and saw that the infant was still sleeping despite the large start of the engine.

With a sigh he gripped the steering wheel and started to drive. He drove with no destination in mind, and he found himself on a deserted road. He looked around his surroundings and noted that there were large crop fields on the side of the road. When his eyes weren't on his surroundings, they were glancing at the car seat. Nothing. The child did not once stir. His daughter was no better. He could tell Perona was on the verge of a storm of complaints.

When he was about to once again give up on this idiotic idea, a blur in his rear-view mirror caught his attention. Turning hard on the steering wheel, the car made a sharp U-turn. He pressed down on the gas and his eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. Two cars were following him and were quickly shortening the distance between the cars.

He did not need this right now. If there was one thing he hated, it was when his job interfered with his family.

"We're going pretty fast" Perona commented more to herself.

Before he could reply, he once again had to press down on the gas. The cars were coming to close and right now breaking and confronting them were out of the option.

The safety of his children was his top priority. Speaking of his children, he glanced at the two to make sure they weren't panicking. What he saw gave him an all new terror.

Perona had a wide grin plastered on her face and was looking out the window. When he had to slam the breaks in order to avoid the two cars blocking him from both sides, he quickly reached one arm behind and against his children. The sound of heavy breaking filled the air but the sound of Perona's laughter was louder.

Was she really having fun? A quick look showed him Perona with her hands in the air and her large eyes filled with excitement. Oh god he was really in trouble when she turned into a teenager. And look at his son with that wide toothless grin.

Wait were his eyes deceiving him?

Another look showed that his eyes were not lying to him. There was his son, wide awake and smiling from ear to ear.

He wished that he could enjoy this proud moment, but at that moment he saw the two enemy cars had now turned into five. Thinking quickly he made a sharp turn and drove into the crop fields. This action rewarded him with loud giggles from Perona and laughter from Zoro.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch and he couldn't control himself when a wide grin came onto his face too. He didn't stop the car until he was deep in the field and was sure that they were hidden. He thanked the idiotic red fool for convincing him to soundproof the car because when he stopped that car, laughter erupted inside enough to make it shake.

"Horohorohoro" Perona laughed hard enough to the point she started crying and her father was no better. The man was shaking and his head was pressed down to the steering wheel as his laugh shook the car. "WAHAHAHAHA"

Zoro the whole time was simply smiling a big toothless grin.

After ten minutes of pure gut wrenching laughter they slowly started to settle down. Mihawk saw that the cars were now driving away and he knew that they were safe. He looked at the back seats and grinned at his two children.

"Daddy that was fun" Perona squealed. "Can we do it again"

"Maybe, but first let me get your brother" Perona nodded and quickly but carefully unbuckled her brother from the car seat. Mihawk nodded in approval and carefully tried to transport his son to the front seat.

"You have to support his head" Perona quietly noted.

Her father quickly changed his holding of the infant and looked at his daughter. "Like this" He asked.

Perona bit her lip at the sound of uncertainty in her father's voice. It sounded strange coming from him. She looked at the holding and back at her father "That looks right" She said with a small grin. She offered him a bottle filled with formula and watched silently as her father offered the bottle to her baby brother.

"This is the longest I've ever seen him awake" Perona said happily.

Mihawk said nothing but the corners of his mouth were twitching when the baby accepted the bottle and started to suck the bottle furiously. Brown eyes stared at him and Mihawk stared back. For the first time in two months his son was fully awake. He unconsciously combed his fingers through the thick green hair and he was sure that if it was the color black, his son would have identical hair to his.

For the first time in months, the father sighed in relief. Zoro only had a third of the formula left and his eyes were now looking all around the car. His eyes stopped at Perona and the baby stared at her with an intense gaze.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Perona. She stared back at him and said in an hesitated voice "What do I do"

Mihawk turned to fully look at his daughter and saw that she was sitting by herself and leaning against the door. Before he could over think his next action, he reached over and gently pulled her to the front seat. Throwing his arm over her shoulder he embraced his child and carefully balanced the two. "Just smile at him, and let him know that you are his family"

Perona scoffed at the suggestion but after a couple moments said in a threatening tone said "I'm your big sister and you better grow up to be cute"

The father rolled his eyes but a small grin was on his face. His grin got wider when Zoro drank all the formula and gave a large burp. He sighed in content and after a few moments the child fell back asleep. His arm getting sore in the unusual position, he laid his son's head on his shoulder. Mihawk closed his eyes and held his family closer. Perona didn't protest and laid her head on her father's chest. The two children quickly fell asleep in their father's arms and in the family's rare moments, everyone let their guards down.

* * *

><p>AN: This is just my theory but I personally think that Zoro slept his entire babyhood away! Also I'm pretty sure everyone knows that Mihawk is a shibukai and he still is one in this fic. Despite me putting Mihawk in horrible situations, he still has to be badass. It's a must!

Thank you everyone who has favorite, alerted, and reviewed this story. Thank you so much Princess Darkcloud, Pandore, Kitsumi-sama, trunksfan002, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, and Kawaii Neko Nami for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me and I love reading your feedback!

Ok so I have a bunch of ideas but for some reason whenever I try to write drabbles they comes out in the thousands. Hahaha oh well! But yes I have tons of ideas and and they range from Humor, To hurt/comfort, of course family, and some more humor!

Just for a reader's note Perona is 4 and Zoro is two months old.

Thank you guys for reading and any thoughts reactions or suggestions I would love to hear! Alright till next time guys!


	3. Confidence

Since the car ride, Zoro was actually awake for a few short periods of each day. Each time Mihawk found him awake he would quickly feed him .

Though he was absent for most of Perona's early years, he managed to see a few times how his wife fed the bottle to Perona. The task didn't look that hard ,but for some reason whenever he picked up Zoro ,the child would scowl and squirm, making the feeding almost impossible. That was his situation right now.

"Hold still Roronoa." He growled at the infant. His addressing his son by his middle name was becoming a habit. He remembered his wife saying that middle names were the names parents called their child when they were upset with them. He had been calling his son Roronoa for a few days now.

The main reason why he was upset was because Zoro wouldn't hold still. Right now he was holding his son and trying to feed him some formula. The baby would constantly move in his arms and Mihawk was terrified that he would drop him.

He stared down at his son with sharp golden eyes and said in an affirmative tone "Roronoa you shall hold still and drink this bottle."

He was a little surprised when brown eyes glared back at him. It was rare occasion when someone met eye contact with him. He was secretly glad that both his children were capable of not only meeting eye-contact but also glaring their eyes at him.

Before he could continue his thoughts, a loud and long knocking erupted from the door. Only one person would come to his house unannounced. He hoped the man would think he was not home and would go away. But the sound of a key being inserted deteriorated his hopes. He didn't know even know how the man had gotten a key to his house, but now he was here. Mihawk hoped he wouldn't be too annoying this time.

"Hawky I'm HOME!" The man hollered from the front door.

"Oh no." The father groaned.

Before he could say another complaint, the doors to the bedroom flew open and let in a red haired young man. With a wide grin he looked at his friend and said "Well look at that handsome fellow right there, oh and his father is here too!" The man laughed at his own joke and strolled his way to his silent friend's side. He peered down at the small body and with the large grin still on his face said in thrilled voice "Hawky can I hold him?"

"He doesn't like to be held, he doesn't even like it when I hold him." He muttered with an annoyed tone. He looked at Shanks and to his horror the man was giving him a look that made his stomach churn. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a puppy eye stare, so I can hold the baby." Shanks explained in an exasperated tone.

Hawk stared at the twenty-one year old and wondered how the hell they became friends. Before he could think too long, he cursed and readjusted the holding on his son when he started to furiously squirm. Shanks watched the whole time and when the baby finally stopped squirming, he held out his hands.

"I promise I won't drop him, I only dropped Luffy the first couple times." The man promised with a smile on his face. The smile only got bigger when Mihawk quickly held the baby to his chest and away from Shanks offering hands.

"I'm just kidding….kinda." Shanks muttered the last part.

Seeing as his chance of holding the new baby was diminishing, he decided to take matters in his own hand. "You're holding the kid wrong."

"No I'm not." Mihawk tried to deny the fact but Zoro chose that moment to squirm. The father quickly changed his holding and his face visibly paled when for a fraction of a second he thought he would drop his son.

Shanks decided at that moment to intervene and carefully picked the infant out of the father's hands. Mihawk watched the entire time and his eyes caught every movement the idiot made. Shanks held the child's body with one arm while his other hand kept a constant support on his head.

To Mihawk's horror, Zoro immediately stopped squirming. He opened his eyes and they roamed the room until they landed on Shanks. The redhead smiled and looked at Mihawk with an arrogant smile on his face.

The father ignored the smile and instead watched the way Shanks arms were positioned. When he was sure he memorized the holding, he carefully took Zoro back into his arms.

"There you go, much better holding."

Mihawk ignored the comment because immediately Zoro clenched his eyes closed and started to squirm.

"What am I doing wrong now?" Mihawk exclaimed.

Shanks looked at the father and son and with a hand on his chin he took a few steps back. He stared at the two until he snapped his fingers and said "I know what's wrong." He paused for a few moments and with a nod of approval he continued "You have no confidence."

"What did you say?" Mihawk growled. He kept a firm hold on Zoro so he wouldn't punch the idiot in the face.

"What I mean is that when you're holding your kid, you're unsure of yourself. I'm pretty sure your kid can sense that and its making him uncomfortable." Shanks explained. To prove his theory he took the child in his arms and both men saw the difference. Zoro looked relaxed in Shank's arms while in his father's he looked uncomfortable.

"See you have to be confident in yourself when you hold him" Shanks said as he gave back Zoro to his father. "Just remember that this is your kid and while he's in your arms he is the safest he could be"

Mihawk listened to his friend and while he made a replica hold, he reminded to himself that he was strong. He was a man of strength and he would always protect his family. No danger would come to his family because if he was capable of stopping that danger he would. If he wasn't capable of stopping it, then he would die trying.

"There you go"

Shanks words snapped him back to reality and he saw that Zoro was lying still. The baby was staring at him with a curious gaze. When he returned the gaze, a smile spread across Zoro's face. Mihawk gave out a short laugh and he gave a small smile to his son.

Though he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, this was a proud moment for him. He was sure he would always remember this moment.

He was about to turn and thank Shanks for the help but a weight on his shoulder told him that the man's head was leaning against it. The redhead looked down at the baby and said with a laugh "Man your kid has some freaky hair"

* * *

><p>AN: So I took note of Pandore's advice and added the "?". I don't usually do them because to me they always look odd but if a reviewer finds them a tad disturbing then I shall add them! Also I love endings like the this one because prefer funny abrupt endings.

Thank you to everyone who has alerted and favorite this story. Also thank you to Kitsumi-san, Pavelius, Naomi-Nami-16, Pandore, Princess Darkcloud, trunksfan002, MissDilemma, KyokoRenea, triple baka for the reviews! I treasure each and every one of them!

Alright so in this story Mihawk was absent during Perona's baby years making his adjustment to a single father EVEN MORE difficult! HAHAHA alright please review and now I'm going to eat a cookiebrownie!


	4. Hair Issues

"Do you have all your things?" Mihawk asked his daughter in a hurried voice.

"Yes, but you still have to do my hair." Perona reminded him. She handed him a brush and turned her back to him so he could reach her hair. Mihawk inwardly cringed as he picked up the brush and started the ordeal of trying to style his daughter's hair. Every time it was the same ordeal.

She constantly complained and cried out when she said he brushed to hard. He would apologize and continue. He tried to do a ponytail but he cursed loudly when he missed a large chunk of the hair. He tried only one time to do a braid but that ended in a fiasco. He tried a bun but his hand somehow got caught and it ended with a crying Perona who claimed that he pulled her hair. He was simply trying to remove his hand from the knot that appeared out of nowhere in Perona's hair.

He loathed combing his daughter's hair.

He tried to convince her that she should wear it down, but she would not have it. She said that wearing hair up was cute. She was as stubborn as her mother, emotional too. He jokingly told her that if she didn't like her ponytail he would shave her hair at night. She didn't sleep for the next two nights and he had to buy her three new outfits and hot chocolate in order for her to stop crying. Damn kid didn't know how to recognize a joke.

He learned from that ordeal that when it came to trying to do his daughter's hair to get it over as quick as possible.

"What are we trying today?" He asked. He was already grabbing her hair and trying a weak attempt to start a ponytail. He cursed when half of the hair fell from his grip.

"You know what; I'm going to try to do my hair today." Perona announced. Before he could even agree or disagree, the brush was out of his hand and Perona was in the restroom.

"You got five minutes!" He yelled after her.

Sure that one child was getting ready, he quickly worked to get the other one ready.

He woke up his son, changed his diaper, got a bottle ready for him and got him into his carseat in those five minutes. He now waited in the car impatiently since Perona was still in the bathroom. He honked the horn hoping she got the message of to hurry up. When she finally came running out of the house, Mihawk felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. His daughter jumped in the car and quickly got her seatbelt fasten. She watched her father in the corner of her eye and waited for him to say something.

"Well it looks better then whenever I tried to do it." Mihawk said as he glanced at the high pigtails on his daughter's head.

"Thank you Daddy." Perona said happily. The rest of the car ride was silent till Perona said her goodbyes. Mihawk watched his daughter skip to her classroom, her pigtails swinging whenever she moved. He cringed at how ridiculous the hairstyle looked but at least he would never have to attempt to do her hair anymore.

Looking at his sleeping son he reached back and combed his fingers through his hair and said with a slight smile "At least I don't ever have to worry about styling your hair Zoro"

* * *

><p>I cannot even begin the ordeal of having a new single father trying to maintain a young girl's hair! My father tried to convince me to go bald and be like G.I Jane. Not cool. Hahaha. But yes I can seriously see this happening to Mihawk!<p>

Alright thanks to people who favorite and alerted this story. And a special thank you to Naomi-nami16, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, Kitsumi-sama, Merucha, Princess Darkcloud, Pavelius, The sun Princess, MissDilemma, and The Wandering Swordsman for reviewing! You guys are just superb!

I really want to thank the reviewers who have continuously reviewed! You guys are awesome and I would seriously give you a hug if I could. Hahaha

Oh and questions!

To The sun princess, Perona has a cellphone because Mihawk works a dangerous job where his children could become his weakness. If Perona was in danger she would have a phone to call her father.

Oh and sleeping Zoro is no more, I'm going to jump a little with the time since I really want to write about an active and AWAKE Zoro! Lol Ok till next time please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Trick no treats

So this was written in two hours since I NEEDED a write something for Halloween for this strange family! Sorry if it's not on the scale with the others, since this one was a bit rushed. Alright guys Happy Halloween and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Halloween. It's that one day of that one month where his house was filled with candy. Also there was something about costumes and kids begging for something. He was sure those three qualities pretty much summed that day.<p>

For the past three Halloweens he had missed the holiday and usually made it back home to see the mountain of candy the Perona obtained. Other than children getting candy, he honestly didn't know what children or parents did on Halloween.

He guessed he should have noticed the Halloween decorations that were popping all over the neighborhood. He guessed he should have noticed Perona leafing through a magazine that contained nothing but costumes. He should have noticed a lot but he didn't.

So that's why he found himself on the eve of October 31st with a crying Perona who was exclaiming that she was going to be missing Halloween. Her crying woke up Zoro from his nap and when the child heard his sister cry, he too joined. Mihawk stood in the middle of his two crying children and clenched his head with his hands. Taking a deep breath he decided that he had to get his act together. "Perona we have a couple of hours till nightfall. Just tell me what you need and we will get it. Alright."

Perona sniffled and Zoro too stopped crying. Wiping her nose she muttered "Well first of all I need a costume. Zoro too! We need buckets for our candy and flashlights."

"Just three things you need, that's what you're crying about?" He scoffed. "Get in the car we will get this done in ten minutes."

Perona didn't waste a second and happily skipped to the black car outside. Mihawk quickly followed by scooping up his son from his playpen. The seven month year old looked up at him and began to speak gibberish.

"Yes I know I should have realized it was Halloween, but I was quite busy these past few days" Zoro spoke louder and exclaimed out nonsense and other baby words. Mihawk sighed and readjusted his hold by placing him on his shoulder. "You're right Zoro, I need to get better control of this holiday nonsense"

The sound of his car's engine being started followed by a loud sharp honk had him running out the door. After a scolding to Perona to never start his car again, the trio was off to a nearby costume shop. Festival Town was a shop that had all things necessary for a costume, he heard this from Shanks. His plan was to stop there grab a costume and be out in less than five minutes.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Mihawk's swore when he saw a line coming out of the store. He wondered if he could back out of this Halloween stupidity and just buy Perona candy, but before he could even park the car Perona was running out and getting a place in line.

For the next forty minutes, the trio waited outside and slowly made their way to the inside of the store. By the time they were inside the store, Mihawk was hungry, angry and cold, he gave his coat to Perona and Zoro to share. He kept muttering about ignorant parents who waited till the last minute to buy their children a costume.

He wasn't in that group of idiots, because he didn't even know the exact day of Halloween till today. There was a difference.

The order of picking out a costume was staring at a wall with various pictures of costumes. They would pick the number that was on the picture and the costume would be handed to them. As easy as this procedure sounded, the store was a complete disaster with costumes on the floor and children crying everywhere.

Mihawk wanted to destroy this place.

When their turn finally came, Mihawk pushed Perona in front so she could tell the worker which costume she wanted. The child stared at all the costumes and when she was sure she saw each one she turned to her father and said "I don't like any of these costumes let's go home."

* * *

><p>When they left Festival Town with only purchasing two candy buckets and two flashlights, Mihawk was beyond angry. The ride home was silent and though he was still angry, he was surprised that Perona wasn't throwing a fit.<p>

When they got home Perona jumped out of the car and ran inside. By the time Mihawk unstrapped Zoro from his carseat and walked through the front door, Perona was dressed in an entire new outfit. Black tights, boots and a black shirt were her attire. The material was a mixture of black and pink lace, stripes and curls.

Before he could even question where she got the horrid outfit from, Perona threw something towards her brother who was still in his father's arms. A piece of cloth landed on the baby, who exclaimed and began to yell gibberish. The baby grabbed the offensive cloth and threw it on the floor.

"Hey you barbarian I worked hard on that!" She picked up the cloth and began to put it on her brother. Zoro squirmed and yelled but when the costume was finally on right, he stopped squirming and looked up at his father.

Mihawk stared back at his son not knowing what emotion his face should expressed. Pride that his daughter single handily made two costumes. Anger that Perona made him go to the idiotic store when she had a costumes all along. Or amusement, since his son was now in a costume that looked exactly like Perona's doll Kumashi with only his head sticking out in the middle of the costume.

He decided to choose amusement.

He looked at how ridiculous his son looked and began to laugh. He laughed loudly till his entire body shook. Perona surprised at her father's reaction, joined in her father's laughter until tears ran down her face. Zoro though uncomfortable in the costume, saw his father's and sister's smiles and he too began to smile.

After quieting down, Mihawk gave his daughter her bucket and the trio started off to begin trick-or-treating.

It took a while to understand the concept of trick-or-treating but two hours later Mihawk had mastered the skill. He learned that when his presence was not near Perona, she received the average amount of candy. When he was by her side he saw that when people looked at him then at Perona, her candy intake was much larger.

Fear could be used in various ways.

When both buckets were full and spilling over with candy, the trio made their way home. Zoro had fallen asleep halfway home and Mihawk was glad that Perona was old enough to walk. He didn't think he could handle carrying both his children home.

"DAADDDDDY!"

Mihawk berated himself for even thinking his previous thoughts. Luck hadn't been on his side all night so why would he jinx himself. With a sigh he looked down at Perona. "What?"

"My legs hurt; I don't want to walk anymore." Perona whimpered.

With another sigh, Mihawk readjusted his hold on Zoro holding him with one arm. He crouched down and with his free arm hoisted Perona up on his shoulders. The child squealed and held onto his hair since his arms were once again full.

Though Mihawk couldn't see her he knew a smile was on her face. "I don't ever remember you giving me a ride on your shoulders Daddy!"

Mihawk rolled his eyes and said in a correcting tone "You were two years old and I took you out for hot chocolate to give your mother a break. I forgot your stroller..somewhere, and had to carry you the entire time"

"Couldn't I walk?" Perona asked curiously.

"Your exact words were 'walking is no cute'." Mihawk said with a smile at the memory. Perona laughed at this and laid her head on her father's head. "Thank you for taking us trick or treating Daddy." She said softly.

Mihawk grunted in response and hoped his daughter wasn't going to go all womany on him. He didn't know how he would react if she did. To his horror she continued speaking in that soft tone.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to go trick or treating. I was scared that we would miss trick or treating….since mamma was always the one that took me. That's why I made the costumes; I thought that you wouldn't want to go take us shopping for costumes. But you did. You did everything that mamma did." Perona stayed quiet for a few seconds. She seemed hesitant in what she was going to say. "I lov-" She stopped herself and quickly said "I thought you were really cute today."

Mihawk grunted and muttered thanks. Feeling like he should also compliment her, he said quickly "I thought your costumes were pretty good."

Perona perked up at that and said in an excited voice "Do you want me to make you one next year?"

"No." Mihawk said flatly.

"You're right I couldn't make you a cute costume. You're too scary."

Mihawk chuckled at that. When he finally got home and put his kids to bed he decided that Halloween wasn't that bad

* * *

><p>Again I know promised a more active Zoro and I apologize for his inactiveness. Since this drabble was kinda rushed I didn't really plan any activities Zoro could do. BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HE WILL BE ACTICVE. I already have it all drawn out so I'm really happy.<p>

So with Mihawk responding to Zoro's babytalk. Personally I find it adorable when parents talk to their babies as if they are already enough to understand. It's just so funny and cute!

Thank you to all my reviewers The Wandering Swordsman, Sapphirefoxgirl, Princess_Darkcloud, Oxenstierna_D_Yuki_Rin, kitsumi_sama, Triplebaka, Kitchi, MissDilemma, Naomi_nami16, and trunksfan002. You guys are just ~LOVELY~

OMG! Everyone who wrote about your own hair issues with your fathers, thank you for sharing! I'm so glad that I wasn't the only one who had their ordeal with their fathers involving their hair! Each of your stories made me laugh! From the TIGHT ponytails to make you look Asian, hair classes, to the EIGHT crazy buns! I LOVE how you guys are sharing your own personal experiences with me!

Oh and MissDilemma, yes Perona's hair is still blonde, I plan a drabble concerning her hair change so till then it is blonde!

So next drabble I am sure each and every one of us has been faced with this situation. It aint pretty and I'm sure all of us wish we weren't there when it happened! Alright that's all I will tell! Till next time! Please review and thanks for reading.


	6. November 11

The Dracule household was quiet, Perona was at school and the two males of the family were in Mihawk's office. Zoro was taking his afternoon nap on the floor and Mihawk was busy reading a document on his computer for work. He was finally going to go back to work by the end of the month, and he couldn't wait.

This was the last document that he would have to read, and he was thankful for that. For the past seventy-two hours he had went on a nonstop study session for his next task. Heavy bags were under his eyes and he reeked of caffeine. He was glad that today was finally Friday, since his plans for this weekend was nothing but sleep. He was barely able to function as of right now, and he still had to pick up Perona from kindergarten. Also there was something in the back of his mind that was bugging him. A stir from Zoro caused his eyes to drift from the words on the screen to his son and then his calendar on his desk.

November 11.

"November eleventh." Mihawk said aloud. Something about that date was triggering something in his mind. Closing his eyes he concentrated and thought about what occurred on this day in the past year. Try as he might the only thing that was swarming in his mind was information about his latest task for work; people's faces, addresses, licenses and of course his opponent's weaknesses. He closed the document and stared at the calendar and hoping that the event on this day would come to him.

Before he could remember the event, the sound of hands and feet on hardwood floor alerted him that his son was awake from his nap and was now crawling towards him. A tug on his pant leg, proved him correct. He looked down to see his son with a large smile on his face and his hands still tugging on his pant leg.

"Da!" Zoro exclaimed. The infant finally stopped pulling on the pants and when he was sure he had his father's attention he threw his hands in the air and left them there. Mihawk understanding the universal message picked up his son and settled him onto his lap. He tapped the calendar and asked Zoro "Do you have any idea what today is?"

Zoro stared at what his father was pointing at and after a few moments he shook his head. "Well that makes two of us." Mihawk muttered. He reopened the document and was going to start reading when a large yawn stopped his actions. The urge to just stop reading and go to sleep was strong, but Mihawk's discipline was stronger.

He was halfway through reading the document when 'agnargaaowiethLN' suddenly appeared on the screen. It was quickly followed by 'agrgnagwaiarhnagao' and other unreadable words that grew in size. Mihawk sighed and looked down at his son who was pounding the keyboard and watching in fascination at the words that appeared.

"Da" Zoro exclaimed and pointed at the screen. Making sure his father's eyes were on the screen he pounded on the keyboard to make more letters appear on the screen. "LUKSOGJU." He yelled and continued to point excitedly at the screen.

Mihawk watched the entire time and though he was exhausted he couldn't help but chuckle at his son's antics. After a couple more words were pounded into the keyboard, Zoro got bored and leaned back onto his father's chest. After a moment of silence, both of them yawned at the same time. Mihawk looked down at Zoro and asked "How does a nap sound to you Roronoa?" Zoro nodded excitedly and Mihawk chuckled at the reaction. "You sleep too much, you know that Roronoa"

"Mihjakgn" Zoro quickly answered back, and Mihwak was sure the child was defending himself. With a sigh he closed the document and stood up from his chair. Readjusting his hold on Zoro to where he was simply holding him by the collar of his shirt, he made his way to his bedroom. On the way he made sure to swing the child, which got Zoro to laugh hysterically. Mihawk found himself laughing along with him and when they entered the bedroom, he playfully threw him onto the bed. Zoro laughed for a few moments but gradually quieted down.

Mihawk with a smile on his face fell exhausted on the covers, too tired to go underneath them. Though he was exhausted, he made sure to place a thick pillow beside Zoro. He heard countless stories where infants fell from the bed and he was not going to let Zoro be one of those stories.

Once the pillow was safely blocking Zoro, Mihawk allowed himself to close his eyes and relax. Lying on his back, he slowly but surely started to drift off. He was on the edge of sleep when he was rudely woken up by a small hand patting his cheek. Opening his heavy eyelids, his first sight was Zoro peering down at him. When Zoro saw that his father was now awake he smiled and pointed at something in the corner of the room. "Da wahrknfos."

Mihawk followed the pointed finger and saw that Zoro was pointing at Kokuto Yoru. Mihawk glanced at the sword and then at his son and that's when he saw it. Zoro's eyes were widening in fascination, but they were far different from the fascination that he saw previously with the keyboard. No, this was so much different.

In front of his very eyes, he was watching his son following his footsteps by having a passion for swords and the potential they possessed. Acting quickly he got up and took his sword away from his child's eyesight. The child yelled in protest but quieted down when his father returned to the bed.

His eyes were now fixated on the golden cross-shaped kogatana that was around Mihawk's neck. His hand reached for it but a strong heavy hand quickly took it and placed it on the bed.

"No." Mihawk said sternly and a little venomously.

Zoro scowled at him and again tried to reach for the kogatana. Again Mihawk intervened and repeated in the same tone "No."

Zoro glared at his father but then decided to throw himself on the bed with his back towards Mihawk. Mihawk rolled his eyes and muttered "Brat." He lied back down and tried to fall asleep, but what just occurred was eating away at him.

Did he want his son to follow his footsteps? If he were to follow his footsteps which side would he decide to go on? Would he be strong? Of course he would, this was his son, his blood, strength was a given.

Being the best was also a quality his blood always strived for. If his son would pick up a sword would his desire be to be the best. If so that would make his child his opponent. His trail of thoughts left him frozen in fear when he had a revelation.

One day will he have to take down his child?

The thought gave him chills and for a moment he felt weakness overwhelming him. Turning to his side his hands scrambled for his son. When they found him, he brought the child to his chest and embraced him there. Zoro squirmed at first, but when he realized he wasn't going anywhere, he made himself comfortable. The child soon fell asleep, but Mihawk still didn't let him go.

The thought of one day hurting his son left him uncertain for the future, and right now the feeling of his son's heartbeat against his own was slowly relaxing him. His body and mind now fully exhausted, sleep was quickly overtaking him.

Before sleep could fully take him though, he had one last thought. 'Well at least I now know what November 11 will be remembered for. The day I realized that I must stop my son from ever becoming a swordsman'

* * *

><p>His deep slumber was broken by a flash of light and the sound of a grown man chuckling. He would never understand on how that man was able to sneak in his house without him noticing. For as loud as that idiot could be, he could be twice as stealthy.<p>

When another flash penetrated his eyelids, he decided to get up and punch the red-hair idiot and destroy the camera. Upon opening his eyes, he knew something was wrong when he saw how dark it was outside. His eyes immediately glanced at the clock and to his horror he realized he was four hours late for Perona. Mihawk carefully but quickly placed Zoro on the bed and once the child was safe, the man was a blur as he scrambled from grabbing his keys to throwing a jacket on.

"WatchZoroformerealquick!" Mihawk exclaimed. Shanks shot him a curious look and yelled back "Where the hell are you going Hawk?"

Before Mihawk could answer that he was four hours late in picking up his daughter, he ran into the said child. A high pitch scream filled the room but thankfully that was all that came from Perona. Mihawk acted fast and caught his falling daughter while also gaining his balance back.

"You almost made me drop the cake daddy!" Perona exclaimed. She quickly skipped to the table and placed the baked good safely down. Turning to Mihawk she exclaimed "Shanky said that if he got to pick the dinner I would get to pick the dessert!"

Mihawk looked at her with a confused expression, but Perona mistook the confusion as disapproval. With a roll of her eyes she said "Daddy he's only turning one, he doesn't care about what he eats or what flavor the cake is."

November eleventh. For the second time that day, Mihawk had a revelation. Today was Zoro's birthday. Mihawk felt lightheaded at the fact that an entire year had already passed. He also felt a little guilty at forgetting his own child's birthday. Was today really Zoro's birthday?

As if on cue, Shanks came out of the bedroom carrying Zoro in his arms and talking to the child in baby talk. "Who's birthday is it today?" Shanks waited for Zoro to say something but instead the baby scowled furiously at him. The scowl did not faze Shanks, instead it made him laugh. "Hawky, he looks just like you when he does this!" Mihawk scowled at the man but this made the man laugh even harder. After a few moments of laughter Shanks said between laughs "Why do you look confused, you got my text right?"

Instead of answering Mihawk pulled his phone out and saw that he had one new text message. Opening it he read the message 'Are you ready to PARTY! Bringing food and beer tonight! P.S I also picked up your other kid so she can help with the party :D'. Just reading the message gave Mihawk a headache, but seeing as his daughter was alright he decided to let it go. Also there being food and beer was a plus.

With a sigh he took Zoro from Shanks and muttered a quiet thanks to his friend. Shanks just smiled back and led the two to the dining room table. The scent of meat was strong and to Mihawk's surprise there were a variety of fine meats displayed on the table. "I had a feeling that by the end of the week you would be feeling like shit, so I thought some good meat and beer would help" Mihawk smiled at his friend and gave him a light punch on the arm, the two understood that was their way of showing their appreciation.

The dinner went by smoothly; Zoro the whole time was interested in only eating and trying to reach for the knives that were used for cutting the meat. Shanks commented on the attempts as a joke but his eyes met Mihawk's and the swordsman knew that the man knew the danger of the interest of swords.

When the Birthday cake was presented and though he found it ridiculous, Mihawk sang Happy Birthday with the other two. The cake was dispersed, but the only person who was able to eat the overly sweet cake was Perona.

When the beer was gone, Shanks excused himself and left with a smug smile on his fame. Mihawk could only imagine what Shanks was driving to that could bring a smile like that onto his face. With the red haired idiot gone, Mihawk quickly prepared his children to bed. Before he could tell Perona to go to bed, she asked in a pleading voice "Daddy can we all sleep in your bed tonight?"

Mihawk, now full with good food and a little buzzed, didn't have the strength to argue. He nodded and told Perona to hurry up and get Zoro and herself in pajamas.

That night all three of them slept in his bed, Perona on the left, Mihawk on the right, and Zoro in the middle. Though Mihawk didn't want to admit it, he secretly treasured these moments where he was sure that both his children were safe. He unconsciously combed his fingers through Zoro's and hoped that his son would not follow his footsteps.

* * *

><p>First off! Thank you everyone who reviewed last time!<p>

Secondly this one was really hard to end! I didn't know how and I was going for fluffiness but angst just keeps popping up! Oh and also the way I see Mihawk in this story is the age he was when Roger was executed. Pretty much no facial hair and he had sharper features.

Also this one wasn't the drabble I wanted to upload, but I just had to upload this one first due to it being Zoro's birthday today! So short A/n today but I hope you guys review and till next time.


	7. Woes of having a Daughter 1

So I really want to write chapters that involve older Perona and Zoro. So right now there is no more timeline. One update will be them being angsty stupid teenagers, while the next one will be them being innocent cute bratty younglings! I hope this is not a problem to any of my readers but I really want to jump around this timeline. I also wanted to shout out a big thank you to BubbledUp! Thank you so much for your advice it helped out a lot.

* * *

><p>Mihawk knew something was wrong right away when his daughter finally appeared in the school parking lot. The teenager's head was towards the floor and her hands were clenched on her bag strap. Instead of taking her usual seat in the front, she quickly opened the back door. Without a word, she grabbed her brother's shirt collar and pushed him toward the seat in the front. The thirteen year old grunted in annoyance but allowed himself to be pushed to the passenger seat. He too felt the difference in his sister and didn't want to make the situation any worse.<p>

Mihawk and Zoro watched as Perona threw her school bag in the car. She was muttering obscenities under her breath and kept glancing back at the school building. When the door slammed closed and the seventeen year old was safe in her father's soundproof and window tinted car, she finally broke down. Her hands covered her face and after a few moments of silence, sobs began to fill the car.

Mihawk's gaze immediately went to his rear view mirror and looked at the reflection of his daughter. Her shoulders were shaking and her breathing was terrible as sobs dominated her breathing pattern. Seeing his daughter in this poor shape, his thoughts jumped to the worst conclusions. With clenched teeth he turned around to face her and said in a demanded tone "Did someone hurt you?"

Upon hearing that question, Zoro unbuckled his seatbelt and seemed ready to go beat up everyone who looked suspicious to hurting his sister. Thankfully though, Perona shook her head and between sobs she said "S-ST-STUPID…. I-I-IDIOTIC…. BOYS!" She screamed the last part.

The hostility the boys felt just mere moments ago, vanished and instead awkwardness replaced it. Perona was crying over boy problems! For a small moment both of them were clueless on what to do. Zoro wasn't too good at the comforting thing, and unfortunately he had gotten that habit from his father. The two males in the car, shared a look and they started communicating silently at the same time. Glaring at one another, both their eyes screamed "DO SOMETHING"

Mihawk reacted quicker and with a jerk to his chin and a glance to his eyes he said with his eyes 'Comfort your sister right now'

Two blinks and a glare from Zoro replied 'No way in hell, you do it'

Mihawk glared at the child hoping that his heating glare could break his son. Unfortunately after twelve years of being under that glare, the effects no longer affected his son. With a sigh, Mihawk turned around to the backseat and looked at his crying daughter. Sighing from the deepest part of his body, he hoped that any higher power had pity on him.

Clearing his throat, he awkwardly patted her knee and said in an uncertain voice "Do you want to… talk about it?"

Hearing the question, Perona's head shot up. Covering her face with her hands she cried out "Oh God Dad just stop. Just take me home, this is awkward enough"

Feeling a little rejected but also glad to Perona not wanting to talk, Mihawk quickly turned around and drove home. The entire drive home was silent except for the sniffles and choked sobs from Perona. When they finally reached home, Perona stomped her way to the kitchen. Mihawk and Zoro both watched in confusion as Perona filled her arms with several of junk foods. When she walked past them, Zoro stopped her with a question.

"So are you going to make dinner?" Zoro asked genuinely. His answer was a chocolate bar thrown at his face.

"Make your own dinner for once, you idiot!" Perona exclaimed. She hurried to her room without a word. Zoro muttered something about taking a nap and that left Mihawk alone. With a sigh, he brought out one of his finest wines, and tried to get his thoughts together.

For most of the time, Perona never truly cried, not counting her whining cries for something. And neither did Zoro, for that matter. So when his little girl was sobbing, it had to be something important to make her cry. But for it to be a boy, that was just ridiculous. His children were not supposed to cry over idiotic things. They were stronger than that.

With that idea in mind he walked to Perona's room. Knocking on the door only once, he let himself in. He could see that Perona was still crying, but he was hoping that he could put an end to that.

Still standing in the doorway he said with disgust in his voice "So that's it, you're just going to let this idiot of a boy be able to control your emotions"

Perona glared at her father and rolled her eyes. Before she could make a smartass comment Mihawk cut her off "Was that boy really worth crying all that time over? Do you think he is stronger than you?"

"Dad did you ever bother to think that it's not about strength, but maybe it's about ACTUAL feelings!" Perona argued back. Her tears had stopped and she now looked ready to put up a fight.

"Well tell me this, do you FEEL better that this boy has control over you. Would you like to explain why this boy has control over your emotions? Care to explain why YOU are not in control. Think about it Perona, power is a great thing to have"

"Dad what are you going off about!" Perona cut her father off.

"I'm just saying, I expected boys to be crying over you. Not the other way around." With that said, Mihawk left the room. He hoped his words went through his thick skulled headed daughter.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at Perona's school, the two males in the car looked at the school yard. Before they could even begin trying to look for her, their attention was diverted to a large group of students. The two of them tried to look at the center of the group and to their amusement Perona was there. Their amusements soon turn to horror when they fully saw their family member.<p>

"What the hell is she wearing?" Zoro asked.

Mihawk couldn't reply, since he never remembered being with Perona when she bought a mini-t-shirt that showed her navel, stripe stockings, high heel boots, and a short skirt. Before they could stare too long, their attention turned to a figure on the floor.

A young man was on his knees, forehead pressed to the floor and a look of depression on his face. They noticed he was shouting something and Zoro quickly rolled down his window.

"I am not worthy to be even on the same planet as you!" The boy exclaimed. His voice cracked and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. The crowd began laughing and Perona looked smug. She took one look at the fallen boy, and with a young girl giggle she skipped away.

When she jumped into the front seat, she smiled at the two stunned males. Zoro recovered quicker and said with a large grin "What the hell did you do to that guy!"

Perona giggled and said with a smile "I just made him realize that he made the biggest mistake in his life. Thanks for the advice Daddy."

Mihawk didn't know how he to respond to that, but looking at the still fallen boy and his smiling daughter, he guess that was a win in his book. He turned to look at the daughter and was about to start lecturing her on her wardrobe, but her attention was focused in her reflection in the car mirror.

"Hey daddy do you think I can dye my hair?"

"Absolutely not."

He was sure that this would be his only win in a long time.

* * *

><p>So sometimes these drabbles come from just from imagination. Other times they come from experience. This one came from experience. Cause yesterday for the first time I cried over a boy! To make matters worse my wise older sister was going to pick me up from school, but instead my dad did. Awkwardness drive home in my teenage life. But out of the blue my dad gave me some great advice that I would never expect from him. So yeah had to write a drabble about it.<p>

Alright thanks for the reviews guys and I hoped that you guys enjoyed this drabble. Please Review and comment if you have any issues or problems.


	8. The strength of promises

It was late in the morning and Zoro was sound asleep, covered by several blankets to battle against the winter cold. Since his start of winter vacation, his main goal was to make up for the sleep he had lost since the school year started. From eight am to three in the afternoon, he had to sit in a desk and learn something new every day.

Bluntly being a second grader sucked and was boring.

Thankfully though his first day of vacation was going smoothly since his father left work early in the morning and did not nag him to get up. Now all he had to worry about was not being disturbed by his annoying sist-

"Hey little brother, are you awake?" He heard someone whisper a little too closely to his ear. He grunted in response and buried his face into his pillow. "No, don't go back to asleep!" The person urged at him. He decided to ignore the request and instead pulled his blankets over his head.

"Little brother, I know you can hear me….so wake up NOW!" Perona emphasized the last word by grabbing the edge of Zoro's cot and flipping it over.

Zoro gave out a yell when his body met the floor and his cot and many blankets fell on top of him. Hating that his sister was able to pull one over him he quickly got up. "You're going to regret that!"

Seeing that her brother was finally up, a wide smile grew on her face. So far her plan was going exactly as planned. Riling up her brother was the easiest way for him to play with her. If she would leave him alone she was sure that he would sleep the entire day away.

And that wasn't cute!

"Well first you have to catch me!" Perona exclaimed. She quickly turned around and sprinted out of Zoro's room and down the hallway. She didn't even have to turn around to check to see if he was following her. The sounds of heavy footsteps behind her were enough. Taking a turn from the hallway she jumped up and slid herself down the stairs on the hand railing. When she landed safely on the ground she turned around to look at Zoro who was still on the second floor.

"C'mon Zoro, you wouldn't want to get lost now!" She giggled at her own insult. She only laughed harder when her brother's face grew red.

Hands clenched in fists he hollered back "I don't get lost, you and Dad just redecorate the rooms and don't tell me!"

Perona dismissed the theory and was about to turn and start running again when something caught her attention. Zoro saw the change in his sister and he quickly ran down the stairs to see what she was looking at.

Both children stared out of the window and slowly wide grins came on their faces. Outside the floor was quickly being dominated by white flecks. "It's snowing!" They both exclaimed. Forgetting all about their dispute moments ago, they huddled together by the window. For a good half hour they watched the snow fall.

For Zoro watching the snow had a soothing sensation on him, and he was soon feeling drowsy. Perona on the other hand had a different thinking process. Watching the snow with a Cheshire grin, an idea came to her mind.

"Hey Zoro, you wanna play truth or dare?"

"No." Zoro said flatly.

"Fine do you want to make a deal?"

Zoro shook his head.

"Well how about a promise?"

Zoro glanced at her and thought for a few moments. "What are we promising?"

Perona's grin grew bigger and she said in a sly tone "Well I will promise to not wake you up for the rest of the vacation, if you promise me something in return."

"What am I promising?" Zoro said. His guard was up but he was eager to hear what he could do to ensure his sleep for the rest of his vacation.

"You have to wait outside in the snow, till Dad gets home. And if you break your promise you have to play with me anytime I want."

"Is that all I have to do?" Zoro said with an eyebrow raised. He was already heading to the door.

"You have to go outside with only what you're wearing right now" Perona quickly added. At that moment he was wearing only his pajama pants.

Zoro nodded his consent and without another word, he opened the door and walked outside. Perona stood in the doorway and watched as he calmly picked a spot that wasn't too covered in snow. Without a word or complaint about the cold he sat down.

"Remember you have to stay there till Dad comes." Perona reminded him. She was sure he wouldn't last more than ten minutes.

"I know the rules, now stop bugging me!" Zoro yelled.

* * *

><p>Mihawk quickly, but carefully, got out of his car and started to walk towards his house from his driveway. He brought his jacket closer in a poor attempt to save some of his warmth. He wasn't aware that the storm would get this bad, so fast. When news reached him of the weather, he quickly left home. He never taught his kids how to turn on the heater.<p>

Guilt would consume him, if he arrived home to see two shriveling kids. God he wasn't even sure if he taught Perona how to use the stove. All these practical needs he would be sure to teach to both kids right when he got home.

Though he was nervous about his kids, a part of him kept reminding him that his kids were strong. They wouldn't be bothered by the temperature dropping a couple degrees.

With these thoughts swarming in his head, his attention was limited to the pathway to his front door. That's why he didn't notice the figure sitting in the snow, or that he was going to walk right past him. But Zoro seeing that his dad was home happily greeted him home in a chattering voice."W-Welcome h-h-home Dad"

Mihawk's movements froze and he quickly turned towards the voice of his son. The sight that was in front of him, left him wondering what the hell was wrong with his kids.

Sitting Indian style wearing only pants and covered in snow up to his stomach was Zoro. His cheeks and chest were bright red and he was shaking so hard that Mihawk was shocked his eyes didn't shake too.

For one moment both males just stared at each other. One with a smile on his face, and the other's face expressing a mixture of anger, concern, and bewilderment.

"Rorona, what are you doing." Mihawk asked his voice void of any emotion.

Before he could get an answer, the front door opened and both males turned their heads. If Mihawk wasn't questioning his children's sanity, he sure as hell was now.

Coming out of the door was a large ball of blankets that covered every part of the carrier's body except for the feet. Perona's mutters and insults directed at Zoro could be heard underneath the blankets.

"W-Well that's not something you see e-ev-everyday" Zoro chuckled, but had to stop when a strong chill ran down his body. Mihawk turned to stare at the child and his face was one of pure confusion.

Perona not aware that her father was in her presence began to walk down the pathway. "If you're not going to break the deal, then at least get some blankets on you. I don't want Daddy to come home to a frozen stubborn bra-"Perona stopped talking when she bumped into something. Due to not being able to see over the large pile of blankets she had to resort to look downwards.

The sight of large boots made her drop the blankets and look up in utter horror at her father's enraged face.

With clenched teeth, he said with authority in every syllable "What deal?"

* * *

><p>It was now night time, and Mihawk was in his son's room. He was anxious of how sitting for three hours during a snow storm, could harm his child. Despite his worry, Zoro seemed to be fine, except for a little drowsy.<p>

Though he was glad his son was fine, Mihawk was getting a head splitting headache. For the last hour, he had been trying to get through to his son that it was not okay for his to almost die for a dare. Zoro however was not budging.

"For the last time Dad, it wasn't a dare. It was a promise! And I can't break a promise" Zoro declared.

"Well what if you promised someone that you would kill yourself, would you do it?" Mihawk decided to give his son the ultimatum.

"I promised someone that I would kill myself ?" Zoro asked with a confused face.

"Yes, so would you kill yourself?"

"Well if I promised, then yeah." Zoro said calmly with a nod.

"God Dammit!" Mihawk exclaimed. Having enough of his stubborn son, Mihawk left the room with an urge for some strong wine. Behind him, Zoro yelled after him from his bed "BUT DAD A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!"

* * *

><p>Ok in case anyone comments on how it's impossible for someone to be out in the cold without any negative effects let it be remembered when Zoro ventured out at Drum Island with only pants on and he was completely fine. Well this chapter was inspired by that! Also Zoro is VERY loyal to promises! lol<p>

Again I would just like to thank my reviewers! Your reviews keep me going especially when you demand another chapter by very amusing tactics (Scary Mihawk stares OR power invested by rainbow unicorn overlords BAHAHAHA!) Or when I get to learn new stuff like Tanz Der Vampire! or when people tell me what they like about the chapter and what they thought about it. AND of course just by simply reviewing :3

P.S- I'm a little bit sad due to another fanfic having a REALLY similar title to this one. I know it shouldn't bother me, but I thought a real long time on this title and I made sure it was unique to the one piece fandom. I just wanted to let that out, cause I needed to. :[


	9. The proud moments 1

"Da" someone called from the backseat of the car.

Mihawk glanced in his rear view mirror and looked at his infant son that was strapped in his car seat. "What is it Zoro"

His son began talking gibberish that went on for a good minute. Mihawk listened though and when he was sure done he responded "For the last time Roronoa, we are going to the red haired idiot's house, because today I cannot watch you due to work. Don't make me have to tell you again."

Zoro didn't say anything else but looked out the window instead. Though they were only five minutes away from Shank's house, somehow Zoro found the time to fall asleep. Mihawk rolled his eyes at his slumbering son and quickly worked to undo him from the damn carseat. He swore that the day Zoro grew old enough to be without a carseat he was going to take it and shred it to pieces.

Swearing under his breath he finally freed his son from the damn contraption and made his way to the gate of the house. Ringing the buzzer he waited in the winter cold for Shanks to answer. He cursed at himself for forgetting a blanket or jacket for his son. Not wanting Zoro to get sick due to the cold, he tucked his son in his large coat, where his head was sticking out on the top. A strong cold wind hit the two and Mihawk felt his child shiver.

Feeling his annoyance for the red haired man grow, he once again pressed the buzzer. After a couple of moments, they finally heard a response. "Hawky and little Zoro don't you two just look adorable!" Mihawk ignored the camera in the corner of gate and how the lens began to zoom in their direction.

"Hurry up Shanks, my kids freezing out here and if he gets sick I'm going to break all your alcoholic bottles."

The gates immediately opened and Zoro laughed. Mihawk wasn't sure if he was laughing at Shanks reaction or something else but he just assumed that it was about Shanks. His son was quick like that.

As Mihawk walked towards the front door, he began to ask Zoro some questions. "So Roronoa do you want to spend the day with the idiot?"

"No!" Zoro exclaimed.

Mihawk chuckled at the reaction and asked him another question. "Are you going to be good for Shanks?"

"No!" Zoro yelled and shook his head.

Mihawk smiled and patted his son's head "That's my boy"

"Well look at that handsome fellow there, oh and his father is here too" Shanks laughed at his own joke. The joke that he greeted Zoro and Mihawk every time he saw them.

Mihawk merely shook his head and handed the bag with all of Zoro's necessities in it. Taking Zoro out of his coat, he placed him on the floor. With a nod at Shanks, he headed for the door to leave.

"Da!" Zoro yelled.

Mihawk turned around and looked at his son who was still sitting on the ground. "What is it Roronoa?"

Instead of answering, Zoro instead looked at Shanks and then at his father who was halfway through the door. He raised his arms to him and his bottom lip trembled. "Da!"

Mihawk sighed and shook his head. "No Roronoa, I will pick you up later."

He turned around and was going to walk out of the door when a chuckle from Shanks made him turn around. "Stubborn just like his father." Shanks muttered.

He turned around to see that his son was struggling to stand up by himself. If that wasn't great enough, Zoro took his first step towards his father. He wobbled but regained his balance. When he was sure that he was balanced, his hesitant steps vanished and he wobbly walked the distance that was between he and his father.

He didn't have to reach up to his father, since the man was on one knee with his hands stretched out, to catch his son in case he fell. But he didn't and he didn't stop walking till he collided with his father's chest. Mihawk chuckled and picked his son up with a ear to ear grin.

"That's my boy!" He exclaimed and ruffled the baby's hair. He didn't even see that Shank's had brought out his camera and was snapping pictures. While Shanks was snapping pictures, he barely noticed that Mihawk had grabbed the baby bag and was now walking out the door.

"Hey where you guys going?" He exclaimed.

Mihawk turned and yelled back "I'm going to spend the day with my son, you idiot."

"But I already invited Luffy and today was going to be their first play date!"

Shanks ducked out of the way, as a flying bottle almost hit him in the face. "Stop saying idiotic things you idiot!"

"Well what about your mission!"

"Jimbe will cover for me! Today I'm spending the day with my son."

"No!" Zoro said with a smile on his face. Mihawk chuckled and smiled along with his son.

Shanks watched as both of them walked away with wide grins on their faces. Shaking his head he said under his breath "What a bunch of weirdo's."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This is a small drabble but it's also a sneak peak of what is to come. Luffy and Zoro meeting and shichibukai interactions with Perona and Zoro is just the tip of the iceburg! Alright guys stay lovely and if you could please leave a review.<p> 


	10. Let sleeping dogs lie

Mihawk was enjoying a quiet afternoon of reading in the living room. Today was Sunday and his family of three had unanimously agreed that today was the one day of the week where they made no plans or bug one another. The rule was highly valued and his children and himself respected it for years,

With that rule in mind, Mihawk was surprised when the doors of the room slammed opened. Turning to to the entrance, a frown settled when he saw his children march into the room. They did not say one word and they stood in front of him, side by side. He immediately noticed that Perona had a rolled up paper in her hand.

With a sigh he closed his book and said in a stern voice "Today is Sunday, the day where we-"

"Sunday is the last day for the sale at the pet shop!" Zoro interrupted him and exclaimed with a smile on his face. The smile dropped though when he received glares from both his father and sister.

Mihawk was about to reject them from the room when Perona unveiled the poster paper and said in a loud and rushed voice. "Daddy, I am now nine years old, practically an adult!" She emphasized this by pointing at the poster where a detailed drawing of Perona was. "Zoro is five years old and he's still a baby." She pointed at another drawing that just showed a crude stick body with green hair.

Before Zoro or her father could interrupt her she continued. "Research has shown that a family pet can help babies AND adults improve their intelligence, strength, beauty, AND recent results have shown that a pet helps people who are directionally challenged."

Perona took a moment from her speech to gesture her finger to Zoro. "I think that one is the most important." She whispered.

"HEY!" Zoro yelled out but was ignored.

"So with all these results in favor of a family pet, it is only your duty as a parent to give us a pet." She pointed to the last drawing on the poster which showed a cat with a large bow on it. "You wouldn't want to give us a disadvantage from the other kids would you Daddy?" She asked in feigned innocence.

Before Mihawk could shoot down the problem, Zoro took a look at the poster and yelled out. "Wait a minute, you said we were going to ask for a dog. Not some dumb cat."

"Shhh stop talking!" Perona hissed at him. "You're ruining this for us. He was about to say yes and then you interrupted him!"

Mihawk rubbed his temples and tried to block the noises around him. When his attempt failed, he decided to just shut the kids up. In the midst of the argument, in a tone that made his enemies shake in fear he said. "I am not buying a pet. BECAUSE! We do NOT need another animal in the house.

"We have animals? Where are they!" Zoro asked seriously.

"He's talking about us you idiot." Perona mumbled. She had already donned her pouting face and her arms were now crossed.

"Oh. So wait are we getting a dog?"

"Gosh you are an idiot!" Perona muttered under her breath as she stomped out of the room.

The two males watched her leave and Mihawk wondered how long this pet phase would last.

"So dad are we going to the petshop today?" Zoro asked his father. His eyes wide with excitement.

"No Roronoa."

"Oh, well can I get a sword instead?" Zoro asked again his eyes wide and filled with hope.

"Absolutely not."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet except for the loud crunches of the trio trying to chew the food that Mihawk had prepared. Zoro had a feeling it was supposed to be chicken but his father had once again had overcooked it to a crisp due to the fear of serving them raw chicken.<p>

He didn't mind though, he noticed that his jaw had gotten stronger from his father's inedible meals. He was now able to bite through jawbreakers. The kids at school said he couldn't do it but he proved it at recess. The kids started to call him a demon after that, but he didn't mind.

Thinking of school made him think of someone. With a smile on his face he turned to his father who had just laid his napkin on his plate. "Hey dad if you had to choose, would we get a regular pet, or a WILD animal?"

"And why would I want an wild animal." Mihawk answered the question with one of his own.

"Cause we are too cool for a normal pet...like a dumb cat." He couldn't help but add. Perona sent a glare at him and he stuck his tongue out in return.

"You don't know anyone with a wild animal for a pet." Perona glared at him, still mad at him for not going with her cat idea.

"Yes I do! A boy in my class has a animal that belongs in the zoo." Zoro yelled in his defense.

"No he doesn't!"

"YES! He brings his polar bear to class everyday!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you ar-!"

"ENOUGH!"

Perona and Zoro immediately shut their traps and sat in their chairs with their heads bowed and hands in their lap.

Their father stood from his chair and turned to his children. "We are not getting a pet that is final." He then turned his attention to his son. "Roronoa I think you're confused. I don't think it's possible for a child to bring a polar bear to-"

"If I prove it, can we get a dog." Zoro interrupted. His face was serious and he was looking at his father dead in the eye. "If I show you the polar bear can I get a dog?" He repeated.

Both his children's eyes were now fixed on him. Mihawk cleared his throat and said with an authoritative tone. "If I see a polar bear tomorrow, then yes I will allow a dog in this house."

* * *

><p>Mihawk was drumming his fingers against his steering wheel, while he waited to pick up Zoro. Today was the day where he was supposed to meet that this boy with the supposed polar bear. He obviously didn't think that there was a polar bear to be seen.<p>

As if on cue Zoro came running out of the school gates and towards his father's car. Mihawk saw that a boy was following him. He guessed this was the boy who had the wild animal as a pet. But of course the boy did not have a polar bear following him.

Mihawk rolled down his window and waited for the two. He didn't have to wait long for Zoro since the kid was sprinting his way over to his car.

"Hey dad, this is Law, he's the kid with the polar bear." Zoro exclaimed at him. Mihawk didn't say anything but instead waited for the other child to arrive next to his car.

The kid was a scary looking thing. He donned a white black spotted hat and a white collared coat. The kid also had thin black circles on his eyes.

"You wanted to see Bepo" The kid said in a bored tone.

"Are you referring to your pet polar bear."

"Are you referring to my friend, Bepo."

Mihawk smirked. This kid was a smartass. Also judging from the bruises and scratches on his arms and face,he seemed to be a fighter. He was sure to be a rival of Zoro. He nodded in response and waited for this polar bear to appear.

He watched as the child lifted his hat and took it off his head. He did nothing else but it was enough for Mihawk's mouth to settle into a very thin line.

Because on the child's head was a white small sleeping polar bear. There was no mistaking the animal, and with another nod of his head, Law quickly but carefully covered his head with his hat. Without a word he left the two and walked away.

Zoro who was wearing an evil smirk turned to his father. But before he could start gloating his father jerked his head to the car. Zoro nodded in understanding and quickly got inside. When he was inside he waited for his father to say something. When he remained silent, Zoro took it upon himself to spark a conversation.

"So when do I get my dog?" He asked with a grin. "Or if you really don't want a dog I can have a sword instead."

"No, we agreed upon a dog and I guess we can go right now." Mihawk replied as he made a sharp turn and drove to a certain destination. He honestly didn't think that he would see a polar bear today, but he did promise his son a dog if he saw one and he was a man of his word.

"Yeah let's get right now! I'm going to get a big dog and I'm going to train it to tackle Perona!"

Mihawk grinned and when he pulled up to the store, he didn't even bother getting out of the car. He merely just waited.

"Wait what is this?" Zoro cried out as he looked out his window and at the store they were in front of. The window to the store was piled high with plush dolls and animals, he recognized the store immediately. It was a doll store where Perona usually went. But why were they at a plush store?

Wait...No...his father wouldn't do something like this...wait yes he would.

"C'mom let's get your dog, whatever dog doll you want I'll buy it." Mihawk said as he pulled out his wallet.

"DAAAAAD!" Zoro cried out. He sent a death glare at his father and said angrily "You said you were going to get me a dog."

"And I am...wait you didn't think I was going to get you an actual dog did you?" He sent a glare of disapproval at his son for thinking such a thing.

"Just take me home!" Zoro growled and angrily crossed his arms.

Mihawk said nothing but instead put the car in drive and took the road that would lead them home. Though they were both quiet Mihawk couldn't help but smile. Even when he lost, he would always win in the end.

* * *

><p>Inspired by life without a dog and the countless times we asked for one. :( Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make my day! And I'm glad you guys like the story and there are plenty more to come. Just want to remind you guys that the drabbles consist of the trio through all ages. I think I might do drabbles in the order of baby years, child years, and the ever so angsty teenage years. So the next chapter will be teenage years! If you guys can please leave a review with thoughts and comments that would be just lovely. See you next time guys!<p> 


	11. Hair issues 2

_"Well look at those beautiful blond locks of hair. " An elder woman complimented._

_"She looks like a little angel, that she does. " The other elder woman cooed._

_"What a cute little girl!" They said in union._

_Perona smiled sweetly as the women complimented her. She was about to reply when the sound of small feet was heard. Perona turned around just in time to see Zoro grab her leg and hug it._

_"Rona push me on swings pease!" Zoro exclaimed with a large smile on his face. Perona was going to reject him when she heard the women start to whisper loudly. They stared at Zoro with disgust expressed on their faces._

_"Look at that green hair! How disturbing."_

_"What do you think is wrong with him"_

_Zoro let go of his sister's leg and grabbed his hair in shame. He looked scared and looked up at his sister. Perona stared back at him and then glanced at the women who just moments ago were complimenting her. But the look of brother's hurt face was enough to make her decision._

_Turning towards the women she said with a scowl on her face. "You old hags leave him alone. He has beautiful hair and he's cute! Unlike you two old wrinkle witches!"_

_She heard the women gasp in surprise but she didn't care. She picked up Zoro and walked towards an empty spot at the park. She sat down on the grass and placed the three year old in her lap. "Are you ok?" She asked her baby brother. He didn't say anything but he grabbed his hair in a tight grip._

_"No Ronoa, don't do that." Perona scolded softly. "Dont listen to those idiots ok. I think your hair is cute._

_Zoro looked up at her and smiled "Love you Rona."_

_Perona smiled at the toddler and giggled. "And I love you Ronoa."_

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, and drop, one, two, three and drop." Perona muttered the mantra as she sewed her new outfit. She cursed when her blond hair once again got in her way and made her stop her work. If she kept up this pace, her new skirt wouldn't be done by next Friday. Her focus entirely on her stitching, she didn't notice the sound of a key being inserted in the front door.<p>

The sound of the door slamming close, is what finally made her look up from her sewing. When she looked up to see it was only her baby brother, she merely rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to her skirt. When she looked down, she saw to her horror that she had messed up on her stitches.

"You idiot, why must you act like a monster and slam doors!" She turned towards Zoro but when she saw him the insult she was prepared to yell at him died in her throat. Her mouth fell in shock at the sight of her disheveled looking brother, but soon anger swelled through her.

"Names and addresses NOW!" She ordered. She dropped the skirt and went to get a closer look at her baby brother's black and swelling eye. He was also covered with scratches and some bruises.

Zoro rolled his eyes at her and tried to avoid her prying hands. "It's not even that bad. You should see the other five guys."

"You went against five guys! Only ugly weaklings gang up on people." She looked at the swollen eye and winced. "What started the fight?"

Zoro sighed and growled out " Just idiots not knowing how to shut their mouths." Under his breath he said "and messing with me about my hair."

Perona's scowl became deeper and she started to mutter obscenities. Zoro chuckled but stopped when he stared at Perona's blond hair. He gripped his hair and sighed. His hair color had gotten him into trouble since he was young. People immediately associated the abnormal hair with him being a delinquent. So on a regular basis people started fights with him but he was the one that ended them.

Perona too began to look at her hair and before Zoro could start questioning her, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>When she returned home, she was surprised to see that her father was home. He was currently holding a raw piece of meat towards Zoro's face.<p>

"Just put the damn meat on the bruise" Mihawk growled while pushing the meat towards his son's eye. Zoro dodged the meat and yelled back "I don't care what you guys did in the old days, I'm not putting raw meat on my face. And isn't that meat for dinner?"

Deciding to announce her return she said "It was, but since Dad contaminated it, I can't cook it now."

Before any of the males could respond she slammed the front door closed with her foot and avoided eye contact with her father and sibling. She made her way to the bathroom toting all her bags but before closing the door she yelled out. " Just order something for dinner, I'm going to be busy all night." With that said she slammed the bathroom door.

The two males looked at each other and their eyebrows rose when they heard the bathroom door lock. " I wonder what was in all those bags? And what the hell is she going to do in the bathroom that's going to take all night?" Zoro asked his father.

Mihawk didn't seem to hear the question as his face had visibly paled. Why would an eighteen year old girl lock herself in the bathroom with mysterious bags. Without a reply he pushed the raw meat on his son's eye and went to grab his wallet. He dropped some money on the counter and without another word left the house.

Zoro sat there alone at the dinner table and threw the raw meat on the counter. His eye did feel better now but there was no way he was going to admit that to his father. He too decided to call it night and walked towards his bedroom. When he walked through the hallway he happened to pass by a mirror. He stopped and took a moment just to stare at his reflection.

A battered and black eyed kid looked back at him. Even though his bruised eye caught his attention, his absurd colored hair once again took all of his attention. He combed his fingers through his hair and clenched it at the back of his skull. Before his thoughts could start bugging him, he went to his room and grabbed his coat. He grabbed the cash that his dad left food and went out the door. It was late but he was sure he could find something to do. Anything was better then being home alone. Making sure to close the door quietly, he ran into the pitch black night.

* * *

><p>Perona peeked outside of the bathroom door and saw just in time to see Zoro going out of the door. She sighed and went back into the restroom. Picking up another bottle of dye, she began to squirt the liquid into her roots and scrubbed it into her scalp. She placed the bottle in the pile of empty dye bottles. The restroom sink was now covered in pink, but she didn't care. It was so worth it. All she had was two more bottles and she would be done.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro woke up with a throbbing headache and groaned. His body ached from last night's activities but a smile made his way onto his face. Opening his eyes he looked at his dresser to see a roll of money there. Gripping the money he began to count the bills. When he was finally down counting the roll of money he was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't know any other fourteen year olds who made 500 beli in one night. He laughed at the reality of having 500 beli for himself!<p>

To think all he had to do was turn in two wanted guys to the authorities! Last night completely lifted his spirits and erased yesterday's events. With a smile on his face, he stretched and quickly got ready for school. Right when he buttoned his last button on his shirt he heard his sister exclaim. "Zoro I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you!"

Grabbing his bag he ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. He heard Perona fill her bear styled thermos with hot chocolate, a complete everyday thing for her, but when he looked at her his mouth fell and he dropped his breakfast.

Perona turned around when she heard something fell and she blushed when she saw Zoro's surprised face. Her hair was in her normal two high pigtails but her hair was now bright pink. Zoro gawked at the hair and after a couple of moments of pure shock he was finally able to say something.

"Why the hell would you dye your hair pink!" Zoro exclaimed. "Do you know how much crap you're going to get for this from people."

Perona scowled at him before saying"I don't care what people think, besides I'm tired of you getting all the attention for having unique hair." Perona said in fake anger. Though she acted as if the dye job was for vanity reasons, Zoro quickly saw through it.

"Did you dye your hair, just so kids would stop picking me." Zoro asked softly.

Perona rolled her eyes but a small smile was on her face. "Well I guess now there are two unique and cute hair colors at school. I guess people wouldn't pick on you so much. But if people do pick on me, its just going to be jealous noncute girls."

Zoro leaned against the counter and stared at Perona. He was obviously thinking this over and after a couple moments he looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Rona."

She smiled back and said "No problem Ronoa."

* * *

><p>So I haven't read any recent familyMihawk-Perona-Zoro fics so I don't know if anyone else has used the nicknames Rona and Ronoa. If someone already has those nicknames then I apologive I honestly didn't know if anyone has already thought of it. If not then Yay I just thought of cute nicknames for Perona and Zoro!<p>

Ok THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! A special thank you to HeartofNewcastle, XxWanderingOtakuXx, BubbledUP, koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, Kawaii Neko Nami, Ysaye, MissDilemma, Kaitaru Seras Victoria Hatake, Emotional Machine, Mythologyfreakgirl, and a special shout out to all PANDA who is all the way from GERMANY (Don't worry your english was perfect!)!

~Questions~

To Emotional Machine- So you asked about the age difference between Perona and Zoro. So in the first chapter Perona is in preschool at the age of four and there is a line in the first chapter that is "My baby brother is finally coming home today". There will be more depth and meaning to this line in the later chapters but let it be known that Zoro is roughly four months old in the first chapter. So they their difference of age is roughly three years and a eight months. So there will be chapters where the difference is 4 years while others they are three years, and I do try to factor in that Zoro's birthday on November 11.

Guys if you are confused at any time of this fic, please don't be shy to ask questions! Alright guys stay lovely and please review!


	12. Going to work with Daddy 1

Mihawk was proud of himself. Since the death of his wife and his son's delayed arrival to home, he was finally getting all their schedules to sync.

Perona had school from eight to three. There was an after school program that allowed children to stay there till six in the evening. He packed her a snack, a lunch and another snack for after school. Two protein bars and a sandwich with the works seemed like the ideal school lunch to him.

Zoro slept all day but he usually woke up at 7 am, noon and 5 pm. Those times were when he usually had his bottle and his changings varied. Now-a-days when Zoro woke up at five he usually stayed up for a couple hours. This change was appreciated by Mihawk since his fear that his son would sleep his life away was thinning.

Both children usually fell asleep at eight and the night was left alone for Mihawk. Though Mihawk should have enjoyed the alone time he found himself going to bed at eleven, in order to be able to wake up on time the next day. Though he put the alarms on at seven, he and Perona always woke up at seven thirty.

Today was no different as he sped his way to the drop-off zone now empty due to them being late.

"I'll pick you up after work, do your homework until I get here" Mihawk instructed his daughter. He was once again dropping her off late at school. Today was his first day back at his job and he was already running late. He waited for Perona to close the door but the child stared at him with confusion on her face.

"What's wrong" He demanded.

"You're going back to work today" She said.

"Yes now hurry up, I'm already running late"

Perona didn't move but instead looked at her baby brother, to her father and then at Zoro again. With fear traced in her voice she asked "Where is Zoro going to go?"

"Da!" Zoro exclaimed when he heard his name. He threw his bottle on the floor and waited for his father or sister to routinely pick it up for him. Seeing that no one was going to pick it up anytime soon, he kicked his feet against the car seat and a deep scowl settled onto his face.

Perona giggled at her brother's cute actions but turned her attention back at her father when he started to curse loudly and use a lot of the words mother used to yell at him to not say. Her father covered his face with his hands and started mumbling about how the hell he didn't realize he needed a sitter.

He uncovered his face and was about to order Perona to get into class when the door to the class slammed open. The family watched as all the students and Ms. Cindry filed out of the classroom, where smoke eerily crept out.

Ms. Cindry noticed the trio outside and shouted over the excited children. ""There will be no class today due to a fire one the students accidently caused-" Before she could continue a child interrupted her by exclaiming "I keep telling you that it wasn't an accident, I did it on purpose!"

"That's enough Ace."

Before the teacher could say another word the black car was already speeding down the road.

* * *

><p>"So what now" Perona asked. They were driving fast on the streets and she saw that they had already driven through nineteen red lights.<p>

Her father ignored her and instead began to aggressively punch numbers into his phone. Dialing the mysterious number, Perona made sure to eavesdrop on the call.

"-El…lo." A groggy and barely recognizable voice answered.

The warlord's grip on the phone tightened, and a crack appeared on the screen from the pressure. With a deadly growl Mihawk barked out "Are you fucking drunk!"

A loud moan of distress was heard on the other end and a tired and gravelly voice replied "No hawk, I got drunk yesterday. Geez you idiot, who gets drunk on a Monday?"

"You useless idiot!" Mihawk snapped.

"What crawled up your ass this morning? God you would think with going back to work you would be happ.." Shanks stopped talking and began to laugh. "You forgot to get your kid a sitter didn't you!"

Mihawk remained quiet and before he could end the call Shanks said with pride "Yeah not everyone can be as great as me. Luffy and I….Holy shit where is Luffy?" The call ended and Zoro began to blabber in the backseat. He randomly laughed loudly and Perona couldn't help but think that he was laughing at his father's misery. She turned around and sent him a glare to be quiet but Zoro quickly sent one back at her.

"Ugly little brat" Perona muttered. She turned away from him and instead watched her father.

Mihawk cursed more obscenities under his breath and began to study his surroundings. He was in the middle of nowhere with an infant and a young child. He couldn't leave his children with Shanks, that was just a death wish, and he couldn't leave them in a daycare center that he knew nothing about. He had too many enemies and people are to easily manipulate when money comes to play.

With a sigh that was filled with exhaustion, Mihawk knew there was only one solution to this problem. Making a sharp turn illegally, he drove over the speed limit and in the direction of his work.

"So where are we going" Perona asked when she thought it was safe enough to start talking.

"You are going to my work for the day." He responded with no emotion in his voice.

"WE FINALLY GET TO SEE WHAT YOU DO!" Perona screamed happily.

"Yes, but before we go to my work, I am going to give you a list of rules. You may not break any of these rules and if you do so, you will put yourself and Zoro in danger. " Before Perona could question him, Mihawk began the list.

"You are not to reveal that I am your father. In my workplace, we are not family. You will not talk to anyone. You will not give any information about myself or especially yourself and Zoro. You will remain in my office the entire time. You will not leave the office. When we walk to my office and you see odd looking people, you will not make eye contact with them. Remember those rules right now, in an hour I will give you more." He glanced at her to see if she was absorbing all this information. He saw that she had heard everything since she was staring at him with wide frightful eyes.

"Where do you work?" She asked in a timid voice.

With a sigh he said in a low voice. "I'll tell you about that when you are older."

* * *

><p>Sorry guys about not updating. A lot of things have been happening. I turned eighteen, Prom is coming up, and my best friend just betrayed me in the back just yesterday. With all this commotion my updating skills really took a fall. But no matter because all this was just a slap in the face for me to get my act together! And yes updating is on that list of things to get in order! Ok so enough about me!<p>

Thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you so much , Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, BubbledUp, Chibi-Onee-Chan, , XxWanderingOtakuXx, Ysaye, MissDilemma, A.G Moria, koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl, , Emotional Machine ,PANDA, Slifarianhawk, and to Eileene ! Thank you all for reviewing! Each one of your reviews are deeply appreciated.

So this chapter is for A.G Moria since he has been asking for the warlords for a while now! Next chapter I plan to write about a little boy who dons a strawhat. ;D But ok now readers I am going to go with the majority opinion with this choice I'm going to give out. Do I finish this little adventure in the next two updates or would you rather wait three weeks in favor of Zoro and Luffy's adventure?


	13. Going to work with Daddy 2

Parking his car in an underground lot, Mihawk acted fast. Though his windows were tinted, he still couldn't be sure that his next actions would be unseen by his enemies. Turning to Perona, he quickly pulled out her pigtails and started to mess with her hair. Ignoring her yells, he finally stopped pulling at her hair when it sprung out in all different directions.

His next actions were ripping off her jacket and tearing holes in her sleeves. He then reached into Perona's school backpack and brought out a pair of scissors. Tossing the tool in her lap he barked out "Make tears in your tights now."

Perona now wearing a deep scowl didn't dare argue with her father when he had that tone. Grabbing the scissors she started to make tears in her favorite tights. She saw her father reach in the back and start making changes with Zoro.

"Da no no no no!" Zoro yelled out when Mihawk began to rub his thick green hair. Unfortunately, the hair seemed determined to stick in its proper place. With a growl Mihawk gave up and instead removed his son's shirt and tore his pants to look like ragged shorts. He then reached under his seat to pull out a case. Pulling a container, he quickly opened it and grabbed a handful of its contents. He turned to Perona and when she what he was holding, her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, I will not put that on my fac-"

Mihawk shut her up by throwing the black dirt onto her face. She didn't have a chance to try to take the dirt off, as her father began to vigorously rub the dirt onto her face.

"Ok now you can pass off as a hostage." Mihawk nodded in approval. Turning to Zoro he repeated the procedure.

With both his children's faces now looking filthy and their clothes torn, Mihawk began to speak.

"The story is that your father has vital information to one of my missions. I have taken you two as my hostages till he gives me that information."

"Da!"

"No Zoro, he's not our Dad here." Perona scolded him. He scowled back at her and shouted back "Da Da Da Da Da."

"ENOUGH." Mihawk shouted while hitting the steering wheel. "I don't have much time and there is much you must remember."

You are to be in my quarters at all times but if something happens and you must leave, which you won't, there are some people I want you to avoid. Turning to his daughter he held up six fingers.

"There are six people you must avoid all contact with. First a large pale man with odd hair. If you stay away from the shadows and rooms pitch black, you shouldn't run into him. Stay away from the sands on the beach, a man with a scar on his face loathes there. If you see anything pink, run. Don't think, just grab Zoro and run in the opposite direction." Mihawk took this moment to stress the danger of this man. "If the man in pink sees you, you then run and find a large man wearing a robe and thick black hair. The ocean is where he should be. If you are in danger you run to him. He should help you. Now there are two people left. A woman with a pet snake, will be there. You must avoid her path at all times and most importantly, you keep your brother away from her at all times. Don't let her see him at all. Is that understood?" Mihawk didn't wait for an answer and continued. "Now the man who you should always avoid, is one that wears bear styled clothe-"

"AHH he sounds cute"

"No Perona, this man is dangerous. If it's one person you must avoid it is him. Don't let him see you or your brother. Again you will not meet any of these people though because you are to stay in this room."

"If we aren't going to leave then why did you tell me about the people?"

"Because this family has the worst luck concerning planned events." Mihawk quickly glanced at Zoro but quickly looked away. "Once we get out of this car, you two are miserable frightened hostages. The things I say or do are completely false. Remember everything I told you over this car ride."

Turning around he unbuckled Zoro from his carseat and placed him in his sister's lap. "When we get out of the car, I am no longer your father. Understand."

Perona nodded and held Zoro tighter to her. Without another word Mihawk got out of the car. Opening the door for Perona he quickly grasped her arm with a vice grip to a viewer, but the grip was actually loose and painless. The next twenty minutes was spent guiding the two, down and up many flights of stairs and through many elevators.

By the time Perona saw sunlight she was exhausted and ready to drop. Her arms were sore by carrying Zoro, but thankfully the little brat had fallen asleep and wasn't making it a fuss. When her father opened the door, she gasped in surprise as the beach was revealed.

She tried to question how they could possibly be at the beach but Mihawk pulled at her to fasten her pace. A smile came onto her face when she saw that they were walking to a boat. A small black boat was docked on the beach and Perona grew excited when she saw it looked like a coffin.

For twenty minutes the trio sat in silence as Mihawk directed the boat, through the rough waves towards a large island. By the time Mihawk finally docked, Perona felt sunburned and smelled of the sea. Looking at the place they were docked, her mouth dropped at the large building that stood on the island. When her father lifted her out, he stared at her with intensity that repeated his previous warnings and messages. Perona held Zoro closer to her as they walked across the sand and towards a large building.

As they walked in, Perona immediately noticed the change in her father. A scowl settled on his face, and his eyes turned into a glare. His steps were light but the ground seemed to tremble with each step. His gaze was only ahead and when he saw an approaching figure, he quickly nudged Perone to his side. He tried to guide her to a different hallway but the man saw them.

"Dracule is that a child with you?" The man bellowed. Perona quickly tried to hide behind her father but the large man was now running to them.

The old man didn't fit any of the descriptions her father warned her about. Before she could shield away from the possible enemy, the old man ran to them and leaned towards her and the still sleeping Zoro.

"Dracule, why do you have a child with you?" He asked seriously despite the large grin on his face. "Bah you're completely filthy."

"Hello Garp. The children are hostages. Their parents have vital information dealing with-"

"LOOK THERE'S A BABY!" Garp exclaimed. Mihawk's jaw line tightened as his patience wore thin by the old man, who was now gushing over his children. "Look at that hair! Is that his natural hair color? Are you his sister? How old is he? OH LOOK HE'S WAKING UP!"

Mihawk's stomach turned as the high authority man began to make silly faces at his barely awake son. Looking down at his children, Mihawk saw that the two were having the same reactions to the man. A heavy scowl was on Zoro's face and a glare was sent to Garp. Perona's face was one of confusion.

Garp finally quitting the idiotic faces began to laugh. "Well look at those reactions. Here let me make it better." The old man began to go through his pockets and finally pulled out a brown bag. With a large smile he asked. "Would you kids like some cookies"

Perona noticeably perked up at that and Zoro's eyes stared intensely at the brown bag. Mihawk however stepped in between Garp and his children. With a serious tone he said. "Refrain yourself from feeding the hostages. Excuse me now; I must take them to my office."

Garp dramatically frowned but moved out of the way. While Mihawk walked away, he quickly slipped the bag of cookies in Zoro's arms. Perona smiled at him, and ran to catch up with her father. Mihawk was walking fast in order to not have any more run ins. When his quarters were in sight he quickly grabbed Perona by the shoulder and guided her.

When they were safely inside his quarters and Perona and Zoro were sitting on the floor, Mihawk sighed in relief. Turning to look at his children he began to curse at Garp. Both of his children were digging in the brown paper bag that held the cookies in. Zoro was already eating one, but Perona was staring at hers with disgust.

"What kind of cookie is this? There's no chocolate, no icing, there's just a stupid leaf on it!" Perona tossed the rejected cookie in Zoro's lap and dramatically laid down on the floor. Glaring at her father she grumbled out. "I'm hungry. Can you get us some food? Zoro you're hungry too huh?"

Zoro who was happily eating his third cookie, nodded his head excitedly. Mihawk doubted he knew what he was agreeing to, but once again his children had teamed up against him.

"Fine I'll get you brats something but before I go I must do something."

* * *

><p>"This is not cute! This is stupid!" Perona growled. Her father didn't reply but instead secured the ropes. Picking up his desk, he tied the end of the ropes around one of the legs. Placing the desk down, he turned to look at his children.<p>

Zoro was asleep, no surprise there, and Perona was currently glaring at him. With both children's legs being tied and the end of their ropes now tied to his desk leg he finally felt safe to leave. Turning towards Perona he warned. "Do not leave this room do you understand."

Perona rolled her eyes but nodded. When the door closed she sighed and turned to look at Zoro. The brat was still asleep. With another sigh Perona decided to take Zoro's route of coping with boredom. She was also exhausted from the journey here, though Zoro wasn't a heavy baby, carrying a brat got tiring pretty quickly.

She hoped by time she woke up her father would be back be with food.

When Perona did open her eyes it wasn't because she just woken up from a restful nap. No, she woke up because there was something that was nagging at her so strongly it interrupted her sleep. She looked around the room and several things hit her at once. The door was wide open, the rope that was once around Zoro's leg was on the ground, and Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Every bad word that Perona heard her father say ran through her mind.

Acting fast, she quickly undid the several knots in the rope. She undid them with ease and was soon out the door. The little brat couldn't have gotten far, with luck she would find him and throw him back in the office in less than 5 minutes.

15 MINUTES LATER

Mihawk was on his way back to his quarters to feed his brats when saw his door open. Running, he dropped the food when he saw an empty room. The ropes were still tied to the table leg which meant his children had slipped from his knots. Talented little brats. Talented little brats that were going to get themselves killed if he didn't find them in the next five minutes.


	14. Going to work with Daddy 3

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make that brat wish he was never born." Perona whispered. She was tiptoeing down another hallway and was trying to find Zoro without making contact with anyone who her father warned her about. She had no idea where she was or how the heck she would get back to her father's quarters but she would have worry about that later.

Going down another hallway that led into a lounge room, she stopped her tracks when she heard large snores coming down the right hallway. Though she should have fled away from the sound, something told her to investigate the source of the sound. Walking with light steps she found with concentration she could walk without making any sounds when her feet met contact with the hard floor. Her light steps felt like she was floating. Though she doubted it would have even mattered since the snores were ear shattering.

Turning the corner of the hallway she saw a large old man sitting down on the floor, his back turned to her. The elder's head was down and his hair couldn't be seen due to wearing some strange type of dog styled hat. Again she should have gone the opposite direction but instead she walked towards the figure. When she was right next to him, she curiously peered at the man's face.

"YOU!" Perona exclaimed before she could stop herself. The old man from earlier was in front of her, but the reason for her exclaim was the small body that was asleep in his lap. Zoro was comfortably taking a nap and unaware of the deadly aura that was in front of him. Perona quickly but carefully removed Zoro from the man and muttered about dumb old men that tried to be cute by wearing dog hats.

Leaving the large old man in the hallway, Perona eagerly made her way back to her father's room. She just had to walk back thirty some hallways but she was determined to get back to the room without her father noticing their absence.

Making a right on the next hallway, her heart stopped and her grip on Zoro tightened considerably. Holding him close to her chest, she turned around and ran back and made a left. Though the hallway she ran into was pitch black, she thought it was for the better. Creeping back till the dark consumed them both, Perona held her breath, as a very tall man donned in a pink feathered wardrobe appeared. His walk was odd and a smirk was constantly on his face. She couldn't see his eyes due to sunglasses covering them. She only hoped that he wasn't looking at them.

She stayed still and held her breath. 'Zoro please don't wake up. Please.'

The man in pink walked towards the dark hallway but stopped before the darkness could touch him. He stared into the dark hallway and merely chuckled. Walking away laughing, the man entered a hallway and Perona waited till the laughter slowly faded. She waited a few more minutes before moving just to be safe.

Walking out of the hallway, she was about to make a run for it when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. The scream on her lips was silenced by a large hand. She tried to pull harder and started to kick. Another hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face the black hallway.

Due to being in the darkness, her eyes were already adjusted to her dark surroundings and she was capable of immediately see her captor. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell when she saw the man before her.

"Kishishishishishi what's wrong? Are you frightened of me? WELL YOU SHOULD BE BECAUS-"

"Why are you dressed so amazingly" Perona exclaimed in awe.

The large pale man tilted his head in confusion. The small child leaned in further and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked closely at him. "Are those horns on your head? Wow how did you do that, wait is your hair purple? Did you ever think of putting it pink or even red? Then you would like the devil. Hey where do you buy your clothes, do you think they have clothes my size?" Perona asked in excitement.

"Kishishishishishi you are a strange child. I like you. What's your name kid?" The pale man let go of the child and laid himself down on the floor. The child remained standing and was obviously nervous about giving the answer. He chuckled and with a wave of his hand said "Do you wish to dress like me."

The child smiled. "Well in a more cute style. Like ruffles and stripes and black and pink all over! I don't think my father would like that though." The child's face fell and she stood frozen for a second. Shadows and pitch black rooms. Tall large man with odd hair. Before the man could even stop her, she broke out to a run.

Perona didn't know where she was running to but she was trying to avoid all shadows and dark hallways from now on. She was about to run down another hallway when she saw the color pink. Stopping in her tracks she turned back and ran to the nearest door she could find. Opening it silently, she quickly ran into the room and closed the door.

She quickly scanned the room she entered and was excited to see that she was in a room that resembled another lounge room. Seeing a large couch she quickly hid behind it. All she had to do was keep quiet and she would be fine. She stood quiet as footsteps were heard going down the hallway. The steps stopped right in front of the door.

Perona didn't dare move and was hoping that the man in pink wouldn't detect any sound and keep walking.

As if sensing her predicament, Zoro began to stir awake. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a place he did not know. He looked around and saw that he was still with Perona, but that wasn't good enough for him. His lips began to quiver and a cry was about to escape his lips.

Mihawk always made it his objective to never show weakness or fear in his life. This idea was always in full force when he was at work and for the past seven years he made sure his coworkers never saw him weak or afraid.

Well his seven year streak broke today. Because right now he was dashing through the halls and looking in every room in a frantic rush. His sword was on his back just in case his children were in danger, which with their luck they probably were.

He was running down a hallway, his head twisting as he looked in the other hallways when he suddenly felt himself running into something very large and sturdy. One moment he was sprinting through the halls the next moment he found himself flipping over something and landing on his back on the floor.

"Mother fuc-" Before he could continue his curse, the sound of someone waking up and loudly yawning interrupted him. Mihawk quickly got up and stood himself upright and looked down on what caused him to fall.

A heavy scowl settled on his face, when he saw the vice-admiral was the reason why he tripped. The man had drool hanging from his mouth and he was rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. The man muttered something about donuts before he finally opened his eyes. When he saw the young man in front of him a wide grin came onto his face. But before he could even open his mouth, the man leaned forward and invaded his personal space.

"Have you seen the two children I had with me?" The man tried to ask without showing any concern. However his body language was screaming something else. Garp however thought that the man was merely worried over the hostages. "Ah I found the baby walking around in the hallways and so I decided to take the little guy to some training. We were on our way to the beach. I wanted to see his endurance and how many miles he could swim." Garp stopped talking and looked around him. A moment of silence passed.

"HE'S GONE!" Garp cried out with his hands in the air. He again looked all around him to try to see if the infant was anywhere near. He stopped franticly looking when he felt a deadly aura in front of him. Turning towards the aura he found himself staring at the young warlord in front of him.

The young man's face was one of pure anger and his famous eyes were now glaring at him with killing intent. Speaking through clenched teeth he growled out. "You were going to take the child to the beach….to swim?" Mihawk stepped back from the man and was about to start running again when the vice admiral stopped him.

"You're getting pretty hostile over some hostages." He turned to look at the warlord and saw that the man's face was emotionless but his shoulders were tense. The body language said it all. "He's your son, isn't he? This would also make the girl your daughter." Garp said with confidence and a nod of approval

Mihawk waited for the man to start threatening and blackmailing him but the man said nothing. Not liking having his back to his potential enemy, he turned and made eye contact with the old man. He cringed and started to take slow steps back when he saw the expression on the old man's face.

He wasn't fast enough though because Garp jumped up and suddenly threw an arm over him and roughly patted his back. With a wide grin Garp said loudly. "Why didn't you tell me that you are a daddy! You know I have two grandsons, though one is younger than your boy. I could give you some tips on how to raise strong young men. Hold on, I'll write you a few quick tips." The man ran down a hallway to his office.

Mihawk who felt a headache coming, quickly took advantage of the old man's absence and ran down the nearest hallway. "Where the hell are my brats?" He growled.

"Where's the baby?" Perona whispered. She had covered Zoro's eyes with her hands and after waiting a few seconds she quickly removed them. "There he is!" Perona whispered as loudly as she could without the predator outside the door to hear. A wide smile with a few teeth showing appeared on Zoro's face and his eyes widened in glee.

The cry that was on edge of being let out was now no longer a threat. Perona had acted fast and started a game of peek-a-boo with Zoro. The game always delighted the baby and they had been playing it, till the sound of footsteps leaving the door was heard. Perona visibly relaxed when the man left and she could no longer hear his footsteps. She got up from her hiding spot and placed Zoro on one of the lounge couches. Zoro not liking that his favorite game stopped, began to look around him.

"Da!" Zoro suddenly exclaimed. He began looking around and was distressed that his father was nowhere to be seen. He looked at Perona who was looking outside the door into the hallway. His sister seemed so absorbed into the hallway that she was unaware that the room had another entrance door.

"RO!" He exclaimed. He pointed at the door and continued to call his sister's name when she refused to look at him. "Ro ro ro ro RO!" He finally started to yell.

Perona ran to her brother and covered his mouth. She glared at him and growled out "Be quiet brat. You're the reason why we are in this mess in the first place." Zoro jerked his head away and scowled at her. Before he could say exclaim another word, the other entrance door opened and a woman appeared in the middle of the door frame. Perona stood herself in front Zoro and she was ready to spring into action if the woman showed any signs of endangering them.

The tall woman in a colorful robe walked towards her and sneered at her with a look of disgust. Perona took a good look at the woman and scoffed. With her head held high she yelled at the woman. "What are you looking at you ugly snake woman!"


	15. Going to work with Daddy 4

High pitched screams and a child's cries filled the lounge room, followed by several loud crashes. Tables were flipped and couches were broken. Glass littered the floor, but still the mess grew as a swinging leg took out a chair. The screams continued, but were overpowered by death threats.

"You shall die by my hands you ignorant brat!" The woman screamed at the child who she barely missed throwing a vase at. The child, though had a burden of carrying a child, seemed to easily phase by her attacks. She was desperately trying to make her way to the door but, Salome was waiting patiently for the child. The large snake glanced from Boa to the children and wondered if the woman noticed the small child yet. The small girl seemed to have been acknowledged of the woman's dislike of all males as she made an effort to conceal the child from the woman.

Watching the child creep closer, the snake readied itself to attack and capture its prey. Surprisingly though when the child did make her path to him, she stopped and openly stared at disgust at him. "Is that a skull on your head? You're not cute enough to wear that skull, take it off right now! What are you thinking of wearing a skull, you're just an ugly snake! There's no way you can be cute, you idiot!"

The snake, a moment before standing at a towering height was now deflated on the floor, with its tail covering its face in shame. The child didn't have time to gloat in victory, because a manicured hand grabbed her by her hair. Despite screaming to be freed, the woman dragged/pulled the child to one of the windows.

The feeling of being lifted up made Perona embrace Zoro tighter. The baby felt his sister's fear and clung to her shirt.

Boa Hancock pulled the child by hair and opened a window. Before the child could struggle, Hancock pulled the child out and in one move, dangled the children outside the window. Four stories high, wasn't high to her but it was enough to get the job done. With a smile on her face, she looked at the child who was in tears and was shaking terribly. She also looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself.

The ignorant girl though in tears, turned to look at her and screamed out. "If you hurt us, you will regret it." Hancock arched an eyebrow at the threat and wondered how two dirt poor looking kids could possibly hold any value here. "Dracule Mihawk will kill you, if you hurt us." The child though clearly in pain smiled weakly and said "I'm sure of it."

Hancock smiled at the child and with a flip of her hair she said confidently. "He will forgive me, because I am beautiful."

Before Perona could retort, Zoro decided to join in the conversation. Looking up at the woman he began to blabber non-understandable words that Perona was sure were insults. Hancock now looking at the baby for the first time was shocked to see a male glaring at her.

Hatred filled her and before she could control herself, the hold on the child's hair was lost. With head thrown back, a hand on her hip, and the other pointed out, she was about to do her trademark insult, when clarity hit her.

She was pointing at air. Looking down from the four story window, she saw that the children were by now in the water below.

Coming back inside she closed the window and said to herself "They will forgive me, they have to, I'm too beautiful."

* * *

><p>When the ugly snake woman dangled her from the window, Perona was in a battle with her body. Her arms and legs immediately wanted to wrap themselves around the woman's arms to ensure some kind of safety. But her arms were the safety of Zoro, and though they shook to latch onto the woman's arm, they stayed still and kept Zoro close to her.<p>

When she felt the woman's hold on her loosen, she couldn't believe the woman was actually going to drop them. When the hold was lost, Perona didn't even have time to scream, as wind whipped around her. She hoped that her father would magically come and save them, but for the first time she knew he wasn't there to protect them. Not knowing what else to do, Perona braced herself to enter the ocean.

But no matter how prepared Perona was, she could not prep herself when she met contact with the ocean. The high fall caused the impact to be great and the slap of water meeting skin caused her to gasp in pain. A bad decision, since water filled her mouth and the precious air she should have preserved was lost. The cold water shocked her and for a moment left her paralyzed. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when all she saw darkness. Her paralysis broke thankfully when something against chest began to squirm and struggle.

Zoro. Oh god her little brother. She had to swim to the surface, she had to save Zoro.

Holding tight to Zoro she fought the strong pull of the ocean and kicked her legs as hard as she could. Though she kicked, and kicked, she felt herself sinking further down into the cold ocean. The last air she had escaped her mouth and her feet stopped kicking. Her entire body was feeling numb, and she soon felt Zoro's still body slipping from her grasp. A small panic attack came to her when she felt her baby brother slipping and she wondered if this was the moment, her father would make his grand entrance.

Her father would save them, he had too.

The dull pain in her chest since being in the water increased greatly and she realized that she and Zoro were going to drown. She had failed Zoro and her was it. She never thought about dying before, especially in such an uncute way. The pain of not being able to breathe was becoming too much, and Perona's head tilted forward.

The ocean pulled her, but surprisingly it pulled her upwards. She tried to fight it, but her body didn't respond. She only realized that she was above the water, when a strong force hit her back. Coughing up water in a very non cute way, she greedily gasped in air into her deprived lungs. Joining her coughing fit was Zoro who after coughing all the water from his lungs began to cry.

"A pair of lungs this one has!"

A deep gravelly voice that could only belong to a man said and laughed loudly. The mysterious man tightened his hold on her and Zoro. Pushing back her hair, she quickly looked to see if Zoro was alright. Other than coughing and crying the brat seemed fine. Knowing he was safe, Perona now looked up to have the first look of their savior. She could tell from the man's arms that he was quite large but she wasn't expecting him to be so large. Large in every aspect, to his enormous body to his large bushy hair, but what really caught her off guard was the color of his skin.

"A WHALE!" She cried out in shock. The man, who seconds ago was serious, threw his hands in the air and his eyes widened and bulged out in surprise. "A-A WHALE?" He exclaimed in surprise.

His expression was once again changed dramatically when he realized that with his hands in the air, the children were now underwater. Fishing them out, he quickly repeated his process of getting all the water out they had just inhaled. The young girl seemed to be fine since she started to yell at him.

"Don't. Do. That. Again. Understand. Whale." She threatened between gasps of air. The baby nodded his head, as if agreeing with the girl. He doubted that and turned to the girl with a serious expression on his face. "I'll stop dropping you when you explain to me why you called me a whale. That's not nice you know."

Perona cheeks redden in embarrassment and said "It's just that you're a really good swimmer, and you're big, and..and you skin's blue!"

"What!"

"Don't drop us whale!" Perona screamed in time, to where he was able to keep his hold on the children. Looking down at his arms and at the children, he saw that they were shivering and that his arms were turning blue.

"Ah I see that I am turning blue, I guess I've been in the water for too long. It is quite cold.

"No it's freezing! Can we please go to the shore? I don't want Zoro to get sick!" Perona cried out.

"Of course." Making sure the children were above the water, he kicked his way to the shore.

* * *

><p>Mihawk felt his stomach drop and his heart ached painfully for a moment. But a moment was all it took, for him to sprint down the hallways. He didn't know where he was running but his body was telling him to go to the shores outside. He was three hallways down from the exit doors when he stopped running altogether. He stayed in the middle of the hallway and waited.<p>

A moment passed and the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. When the pink bastard finally appeared around the corner, Mihawk felt relief to see his children were not with the man. He also appeared to have no blood on him, another good sign.

Seeing his children weren't with the psychopath, Mihawk began to walk forward. The moment Doflamingo and he were side by side, the pink clothed man grasped his shoulder in a tight grip.

Chuckling as if just hearing a great joke, he asked "Have you seen two children recently? A young pretty girl and a little handsome boy."

Mihawk felt his skin crawl by his fellow warlord's comment. He however kept a passive face and said in a lazy tone. "Children do not belong in this building. Also why would you be interested in children?"

Doflamingo laughed and bent down to where he was faced to face with the swordsman. Flashing a white eerie smile, Doflamingo whispered as if he was telling Mihawk a secret. "Didn't you hear? Children are in this year." Standing himself upright, he began to laugh hysterically.

Not at all amused, Mihawk walked away with carefully timed steps, to hide his alarmed state. Doflamingo saw them, he saw Perona and Zoro. His children were now in great danger.

'_Children are in'_

He knew that sick bastard ran a slave trade, and apparently children were selling high this year. If that sick bastard thought that he was going to get his kids, he was terribly wrong. He would cut the man in two before he ever laid a hand on his children.

* * *

><p>"Hey whale-san, how come you don't you sit on one of the chairs with us?" Perona asked, as she wrung out her hair of water. She and Zoro were lounging on one of the chairs that were on the shore and were quickly getting dried by the glaring sun. Perona had to constantly readjust her hold on Zoro, since the little brat kept trying to touch the sand and go back to the water.<p>

"Stop calling me whale, the name is Jimbe and I'm not really a fan of chairs. I prefer sitting on the ground, the earth's chair as I say." Jimbe laughed at his own joke and turned to the children to see if they caught his joke. The girl was giving him a pitying look, while the baby was scowling at him with a fierce glare.

Jimbe felt his eyes widen when for a moment, he didn't see the child, but instead saw the heavy glare of Dracule Mihawk.

"Why are you children at such a dangerous place?" He asked the young girl. She froze for a moment, but she quickly frowned at him. "We are hostages. Our father knows important stuff; I don't really know much else."

"Hostages you say. Who is your captor?"

"Dracule Mihawk." Jimbe couldn't help but hear the pride in her voice. No doubt now, that he was in the presence of Dracule's children. But why the hell the idiot brought his kids to this hellhole was a mystery to him.

Pulling himself up, he dusted the sand off himself and said. "Well I believe you should return back to your captor. Come along now, I'll lead you back to Dracule Mihawk."

"But we are not dry yet. Can't we just wait here till you guys both come back?" Jimbe raised his eyebrows at the request but seeing that the children were still dripping with water, he agreed. Giving the children strict instructions to stay in place, he quickly left to find the idiot swordsman.

Perona who at the point was exhausted, where she was already halfway asleep when she laid down on the lounge chair. She only hesitated to check on Zoro, who thank goodness was already asleep. Throwing an arm around her brother she would be sure to wake up if the little brat tried to run off. With a sigh of pure exhaustion, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jimbe instantly knew something was wrong when he entered the building. All the petty paper filing workers were crowded in one room staring through the blinds in pure terror. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge even when he broke the lock. They had barricaded the door.<p>

"Weak individuals tend to group together in times of danger."

Turning around pink dominated his vision, as Doflamingo's coat brushed against his face. The tall man walked past him and turning around he smirked eerily as him and threw his hands in the air. "That woman just signed her death certificate. Weaklings should know not to mess with a hawk's hatchlings. Hawks are such territorial birds." As if to emphasize this statement, a wall of one of the hallways came crashing down.

The two men watched as a silhouette of a man, made its way to them. When Mihawk finally came to vision, the man was covered in rubble and dust. Though his face was passive, his eyes shone with lust for blood and to see lives end. Jimbe watched the man with a stern face, and for a moment he was actually worried that the man would destroy the entire building.

"What a man does to avenge his children's death." Doflamingo said in a mocking tone.

The swordsman glanced at him and for a moment the two feared that he would attack them. Thankfully the man did not reach for his sword and instead said with an emotionless voice. "The Pirate Empress, where is she."

Doflamingo laughed and walked away. Jimbe waited till the man was gone, before he quickly walked towards the swordsman.

"You idiot. Stop acting like a fool and-

"Do you know where the pirate empress is, if not then stop wasting my time and get out of my way." Mihawk didn't have to threaten the fellow warlord with words, his eyes did enough of that.

"Listen, your children are on the beach. They are safe and more importantly alive. So stop acting like an idiot and get your kids out of this place you idio-"

Jimbe didn't have time to finish his insult, since Mihawk was already running outside.

* * *

><p>Perona knew something was wrong when she woke up. She moved a little but stopped when pain spread throughout her arm. Picking herself up, she looked down at her arm and to her horror she saw the entire limb was pink. Carefully touching it, she hissed in pain when she did.<p>

She had gotten sunburned. Looking down she saw that Zoro's skin was also a bright pink. Though her burn was only on her arms, his sunburns covered his entire torso.

"We need to get out of the sun." She mumbled tiredly. Picking up her baby brother carefully to not touch his burns too much, she quickly looked to find some kind of protection from the blazing sun. She didn't want to go back to the building, in case the dumb ugly snake woman was there.

Walking along the shore, Perona was about to give up hope for a shady place. Before she could turn around and walk back, Zoro started to stir awake.

"Hey brat, go back to sleep." She ordered. Zoro didn't take to kindly to orders and began to wiggle in his sister's hold. "NO NO NO! ET GO!"

Perona fearing that she would drop him, quickly set him down on the sand. Zoro looked up at her and laughed. Before she could grab his hand, he ran off still laughing.

"Hey brat! Get your uncute butt back here."

Zoro replied by running even faster away from his sister. "Ugly little brat!" Perona growled. Though she could have easily caught up to him on a regular day, today she was exhausted and catching the little brat was going to be a task. She stopped running after Zoro, to take a break as her body ached from her eventful morning. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked back up to try to capture Zoro.

Looking back up she was greeted to nothing but sand, and no sign of Zoro.

"That darn brat!" Perona yelled. After such a long day filled with near death experiences and constant running, she was tired, but now she was angry. Rage pumping through her, she sprinted in the direction where she last saw Zoro. She ran for a minute straight along the sand getting ready to snatch Zoro when she finally caught up to him. She expected the little brat to be slowing down by now.

What she didn't expect was to run into a large wall of sand. Landing on her butt, she stared in awe and confusion at the wall of sand. Standing back up she felt the wall and realized that the wall connected to another wall that formed a corner. Standing back she saw that the wall crept behind some rocks, which were thin enough to fit a child through.

"Of course you would find a secret passageway." She grumbled.

Making sure the walls didn't touch her arms she worked her way against the wall of sand. Squeezing her way till she finally came to the end of the wall. She walked into a small empty area and for a moment she realized something was different. Looking up, she that she was standing in an object's shadow. Looking at her surroundings to see what could cast such a large shadow she gasped in surprise. There she stood in front of a sandcastle the size of an actual castle. The doors to the castle were open as if beckoning her inside, but she stayed outside. Something inside her was telling her to not go. She took a few steps back to try to fully see the amazing building.

But before she could stare in wonder at the sandcastle, something caught her attention. At the entrance, there were small footsteps that led inside.

Zoro.

Without hesitating, Perona ran inside the entrance and quickly followed the footsteps. She knew this castle was dangerous but that just made her run faster to find her little brother.

Thankfully Zoro's footsteps saved her from going into countless rooms. If she wasn't busy looking for her brother she would have taken time to appreciate the caste. Though it was made of sand and wasn't very cute, it was still amazing.

Following her brothers footprints, she stopped when she saw them stop at the entrance of a large room. She pressed herself against the wall and peered carefully into the room. She groaned when she saw Zoro in the room. She should have been relieved from finding him, but she saw that he was not alone.

Sitting on a throne in the middle of the room, was a large man. Perona noted the scar running across his face and was amazed to see that one of the man's hands was actually a hook. The man was peering down at Zoro with disgust on his face. He leaned forward in his throne and Perona saw that his arm with the hook was being pulled back.

Again she moved without thinking or hesitation, her body moved at its own accord and the next thing she knew she was grabbing Zoro away from the man's hook. She threw herself across the sandy floor and she felt the sharp point of the hook skim her back.

Zoro cried out and clenched tightly to Perona's shirt. His sister held him close and she looked at the man in front of her. She glared at him and with venom in her tone she screamed. "Try to hurt him again and I'll kill you! You stupid wannabe captain Hook!"

The man frowned and until he pulled out a cigar and lit it, did the man say in a deadly tone. "You dare insult the warlord Crocodile, the man who-"

"Wait your name is Crocodile?" Perona exclaimed. She stared at the man and began to laugh and point at the man. Zoro hearing the laughter joined in. "You are from Peter Pan! Captain Hook got his hand bit off by a Crocodile! "Perona laughed but stopped when the man just stared at her. Sighing she said in a bored voice "Because you have a hook for a hand and your name is Crocodile, do you get it now?"

Perona never knew if the man understood his connection to Peter Pan, because at that moment the man began to swing at her with his hook. Looking at the man's face and dodging the swings, Perona knew the man was trying to hurt her. When the hook barely missed her neck, she realized that the man was trying to kill her. She needed to get out of the castle fast.

Turning to one of the many hallways, she sprinted towards it but stopped when the hallway of sand fell through. Turning back she glanced at Crocodile to see him with a cocky smirk on his face. "Don't forget whose domain you are in."

"Da!" Zoro cried out. He began to pat Perona's chest and began to shake his head from side to side. Perona held him closer and wished too that their father was here. Wishing wasn't going to save her, so she turned and fled. Fled to any exit that she could find, but each time the hallways came crashing down.

"Stop running, you're just stalling your inevitable slow painful deaths. " Crocodile mocked them. He walked towards them till he had them pinned in a corner. With a smile on his face, he brought his hook up and brought it down with intent to kill.

He expected his hook to come up with blood and for screams to fill the room, but he got neither. Instead he stared at an empty corner. Looking closer he saw that two small very thin holes were in his sand wall. Clenching his jaw, Crocodile knew only one man was capable of this.

"That pink bastard!"

* * *

><p>Perona tried fighting the hand that was around her mouth. She reached out to try to scratch the pink man but her hands couldn't even reach the man's torso. She heard Zoro struggle too, but she couldn't help him when she couldn't even help herself. The pink man was not fazed by the squirming children and was grinning from ear to ear and was quickly walking, well actually waddling, to the main building.<p>

"You two will sell very high. You must, because children are in this year." The man laughed. "Crocodile-Man will be mad, when he realizes I was the one that ended your lives."

Hearing this, Perona struggled even more, but stopped when the pink man put pressure on her neck. "Stay still or I will kill you." The man chuckled darkly. "Well actually I haven't killed anyone in a while." The grip on Perona's neck tightened and she quickly started to panic.

Before the man could tighten his grip even further, a new voice was heard.

"Would you like to go on a trip?"

Perona couldn't see the man but the grip on her immediately loosened. "Shouldn't you be getting some modifications right now?" Doflamingo replied at the man. Though he was smiling, his tone was threatening.

"Leave now, and leave the children here." The tone was monotone, but for some reason it gave Perona chills. The emotionless tone gave off an aura that was frightful.

Doflamingo glanced at the children and smirked a cocky grin. "I lost interest in you two." He carelessly dropped the two. Thehe man walked away and Perona breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. The stranger was their savior. Turning around to meet their savior, Perona's face fell into pure horror.

A large man donning bear themed clothes while holding a bible stood before them. Perona's mouth went dry and the thank you died on her tongue.

'_Perona, this man is dangerous. If it's one person you must avoid it is him. Don't let him see you or your brother.'_

The large walked forward to her and looking down at her and Zoro said in his emotionless tone. "Have you children been good?"

Perona nodded stiffly at the man. He gave no reaction to the response and instead walked away. Before he could go too far, he turned around and said to them. "If you children misbehave, I'm afraid I am the one they call to correct you. Do well and do let this be our last encounter with one another."

Perona watched the large man walk away, but even when he was out of sight, she did not feel safe. She didn't look away from where the man walked to, till she felt someone tugging on her ripped tights. Looking down she saw that Zoro was looking at her with wide eyes and holding his hands up to her.

Picking up the child, she walked back to the lounge chairs and waited for the blue man to come back with her father. Zoro laid his head down on her shoulder and soon fell asleep. Perona however remained wide awake. She didn't want to sleep here, there was danger everywhere. Also thoughts were rampaging her mind.

The people here were crazy. Only Jimbe was nice and the man of the shadows was cool. The rest had each tried to kill her and Zoro.

She wondered where her father fit into this crew of crazy misfits. Was he one of the people that would kill people?

These people were her father's coworkers. He had to have the same qualities as them in order to have this job. What the heck did her father work as?

Before her mind could delve too deep into the question a familiar voice caught her full attention.

"Perona! Zoro!"

Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw her father walking to them. Before she could stop them, tears spilled down her eyes and she ran to him.

Mihawk ran to his children and scooped them into his arms. His daughter's cries rang in his ears and he quietly held his children tighter. He looked at Jimbe and gave a nod to the man in thanks. Not looking back at the building or the fellow warlord, he quickly walked to the boat that was docked on the shore. He tried to pry Perona and Zoro out of his arms but saw that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Driving the boat with both children latched to his neck and clinging to him, was difficult but he managed. The drive home was quiet and he managed to actually pry his children off him and into their own seats. When they got home, the three of them all slept in Mihawk's bed. They didn't return to their own respected beds till a week later.

* * *

><p>Overall the trauma of visiting his work wasn't too large. Other than his children being both badly sunburned, Perona for the next week wouldn't allow Zoro out of her sight, and was always nervous when she had to go to school and leave Zoro with the babysitter. He too had the same habit where when he couldn't hear or see his children, his heart began to race. The only lasting habit that stemmed from the visit, was that Perona would not go anywhere near the ocean. The child wouldn't even dip her feet in the water, and when pressured to go in, she would just yell out that she would sink. He offered to get her swimming lessons but she wouldn't listen.<p>

Though he should have never brought his children to his workplace, he did get his revenge on how his children were treated. Even after three months of construction, the building was still missing two of its highest floors.

Also the idiot's sand castle was now just a pile of sand. A smile came to his face when he thought of his actions towards the bitch that dropped his children into the ocean. Her screams of rage he could still hear perfectly when remembering the moment she found her private bathhouse was now just a pile of marble and stone.

There was a small part of him that worried about his children having contact with the fellow warlords. But he was sure that his children would never have any contact with them again. He would protect them from monsters like himself.

* * *

><p>The sound of the mail being dropped off was followed by the sounds of light small footsteps. Perona quickly picked up the mail and leafed through it. Most of them were bills but the very last letter caught her attention. The black envelope had her name on it in pink. In the corner of the envelope in dark pink read, Thriller Bark University.<p>

* * *

><p>FINALLY! This segment is done! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed this crazy adventure. I did try to stay IC with all the characters which was kinda tricky at some points ( aka Jimbe having blue skin). At this point thank you ALL who favorite and alerted this story, and I would like to give an EXTRA THANK You to all who reviewed. Thank you so much you guys are all so lovely…and very insightful! Lol Many of you helped me very much while writing these chapters. You guys are the best!<p>

Ok again hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter, if it wasn't clear in the last paragraph let it be known that Perona is still a child when she received that letter. Ok it would be great if you guys reviewed with any thoughts or in case you have any questions. Ok I'm done talking, stay lovely guys!


	16. The Ghost Princess' Birthday

June Seventh.

This date, she placed on all her papers and notes while doing work in school. June seventh was a cute date. It was like the numbers were sisters and couldn't be separated because they loved each other so much.

During break, she sat by herself in the shade and thought more about the date. Opening her cute pink umbrella, her father bought her just for this day, she smiled. She would have waited till Christmas for this very cute umbrella, but this date made her father go out and buy the pink umbrella donned with eyes and ears. He also promised her that he would buy her something when he returned from work. Since he wouldn't see her all day, she was sure to make him feel guilty and buy her something grand.

The biggest reason why she liked the date because today was the day the Ghost princess was born. The cutest princess of all princesses! She smiled at her thoughts, but the smile fell when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she saw a group of boys behind her, all of them holding their arms behind their backs. Turning around so she could face them, she fixed her skirt and raised her eyebrow at them.

An awkward moment passed till the boys unanimously shouted "Happy Birthday Perona-sama!" They brought their arms out and each of them revealed a small gift for Perona. Hair clips, bracelets, and necklaces all a variety of pink and black were in the boys hands.

Perona gave each gift a quick glance before turning her back to them and said in an annoyed voice. "I like pink, not neon pink. I don't wear hair clips, necklaces, or bracelets you idiots." With that said, she left the bench. Walking away, she ignored pleads and cries of distress from the boys.

She was heading back to the classroom when by habit she turned to look at the Thriller Bark preschool building. The small children were also having break, and she quickly scouted a green head through the mass of children. She first looked towards a group of boys who were roughhousing with one another but strangely her brother wasn't in the middle of it.

Looking closer now, she started to worry that something happened to Zoro. Before her heartbeat could quicken, she saw him on a bench sitting by himself. She saw that he had a piece of paper with him and he was writing something in it. He had a look of frustration on his face.

Watching him, Perona didn't have time to look away when Zoro looked up. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Zoro grew red in the face. Grabbing the paper he ran inside the class and out of Perona's sight, but she stood there in shock at what she had just saw.

Zoro was writing a love confession letter!

Tears came to her eyes when she thought of how cute her brother was being. Being embarrassed for having been caught of liking a girl and writing a letter to confess his feelings, when did her brother get so cute?

As soon as the tears came, the sooner they stopped. Turning towards the remaining children, her eyes now scanned to any possible girl. When she had seen everyone, she turned her back towards them and shook her head.

"None of those girls are cute enough for Zoro." She growled. Now upset that one of those girls had her brother under her spell, she decided that she would have a talk with her brother.

When the bell released the elementary school students, Perona quickly walked towards the preschool building. It was her responsibility when her father was working, to pick up Zoro and walk home. They were supposed to walk home and not make any stops whatsoever. But since it was her special day, she managed to find some money lying around in her father's room. She planned to spend it on a slice of cake and hot chocolate at her favorite bakery. She was sure the hundred dollar bill would be enough to pay for some sweets.

Zoro could get something too, if he told her what girl he liked in his class. She waited outside the gate of the preschool and when the group of children walked out, she watched as Zoro walked faster than the rest of the group. In the front he walked straight past Perona and walked in the direction of their house.

Perona scoffed and quickly matched her pace with Zoro's. The two walked in silence, each one glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. When the turn to the bakery came up, Perona decided to break the silence. "I want cake and hot chocolate. So we are going to the bakery."

Zoro huffed but when the turn came, he reluctantly followed her. When they entered the large bakery they sat themselves in an isolated table. After a man came to take their order, Perona sighed in content. Zoro looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I wish I had servants serve me every day." She confided to him.

He rolled his eyes in response. Perona stared at him and waited till he returned the eye contact. When he finally did, she said with a wide grin. "So Zoro, what were you doing today at break?"

Zoro's face turned red and he avoided her gaze and instead looked at the floor. "Horo Horo, you are so cute today!" Leaning forward she teased him. "Come on Zoro tell me what you were doing today!"

"Just tell me her nam-" Perona stopped urging him when a card was pushed across the table. "Happy Birthday." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

She picked up the card and saw a big Happy Birthday in pink, the right color of pink, on it. On the bottom were two stick figures which looked identical. But looking closer she saw that one stick figure had green hair while the other had yellow hair.

"I know it's not a great drawing, but I hope you li-" Zoro was interrupted because Perona ran over to him and bombarded him with a hug.

Tears streaming down her face Perona dramatically cried out. "You're so cute Zoro! You're the cutest brother ever!"

Zoro didn't push her off, since it was her birthday. So he just sat there as his sister cried over him being cute….which he wasn't.

* * *

><p>It was Perona's birthday yesterday! So I wrote this but the next update will be when Zoro meets Luffy! I'm so excited to update this one!<p> 


	17. First day, first friend

"Zoro pay attention." Mihawk snapped at his son. They only had a few minutes before the tardy bell would ring. This being the third school in a matter of a month and a half, Mihawk wanted Zoro to have a good start at his new school.

Zoro tore his gaze away from the other children at the playground to stare back at his father. Before his father could start speaking another word, a large yawn escaped from him. His father pinched the bridge of his nose and Zoro recognized the "I need a drink" face.

"Do you remember what I told you about school?" Mihawk asked.

"It's not a place to sleep but a place of learning. Also I'm not allowed to beat up the idiots in here." Zoro answered with a bored expression. With a nod in satisfaction his father ended the conversation. "That's my boy. Now go to your class before the bell rings."

Zoro obeyed and quickly got out of the car. Mihawk watched the small figure walk towards the building, and stood there proudly as his son walked to his second grade class. The moment of pride was pushed aside when he had to honk the horn at his son and point him in the right direction of his class. Zoro ran into the school, his face growing redder by the second. He didn't bother commenting about how Zoro obviously was about to get lost, the kid was already embarrassed enough.

With a final nod to him, Zoro ran off, this time in the right direction. Mihawk honestly couldn't understand how the kid got lost so easily. It didn't help that the darn kid would swear that he was in the right place. He would definitely have to keep a watchful eye on that.

With both children now safely in school, Mihawk quickly took the streets to his destination. Just three interrogations and he would be done for the day. With any luck he would be done by noon.

* * *

><p>School sucked.<p>

He was barely ten minutes in class and he already made the discovery of the true meaning of the education system. Even if he minded his own business and did his work, there was still a way he could get in trouble. The teacher didn't even listen when he said that he was just defending himself!

If some blonde kid with a ridiculous haircut started to threaten him, he of course was going to kick the kid's ass! The moment the kid tried to push him, key word TRIED, was the moment his pencil was pressed against the kid's throat.

Thankfully he removed the pencil, before the teacher came but the stupid kid, Meepo or helmo whatever his name was, still snitched on him. The teacher wouldn't even listen to him, when he tried to tell his side of the story. He was sent to stand outside the class until he was able to actually behave in class.

When he was brought back into the class, the teacher gave him the choice of apologizing or to go to the principal's office. The choice was easy. On his way out of the classroom the blonde bastard ,his name he learned was Helmeppo, whispered loudly to him. "I hope my dad beats you up and expel-."

Helmeppo couldn't finish the threat due to Zoro stepping forward and punching him in the stomach. Gripping his shoulder he whispered into the blonde kid's ear. "My dad goes out to destroy peoples' homes when he is bored."

With that said and a quick look at the pale face of the bastard, he left the classroom. He couldn't help but grin knowing that his dad could beat up everyone else's in this entire school.

* * *

><p>With just one more target to harass, the warlord quickly stepped out of the crumbling building that he just currently stayed a mere five minutes in. He was glad that the interrogation went quickly and that he got no blood on his coat. His dry cleaning bill was getting rather high. He was walking down the sidewalk to his car when he had to stop when a sneeze overcame him.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro sat in silence in outside the principal's large office. It looked large enough to be a classroom, and after seeing how many students were stuffed in his class, he was sure it used to be one. Why a principal needed that big of an office was unknown to him.<p>

When a large tan man with blonde, almost white, hair exited out of the room, Zoro stared at the man with a bored expression. The man stared back and after a few awkward silent moments did he finally yell. "What the hell are you doing here brat!"

Zoro's bored expression remained and with a nonchalant shrug he responded. "I got in a fight with a kid with a weird haircut and the kid was a weakling and snitched on me. So now I'm here waiting for the principal while some idiot asks me stupid questions."

The man's face turned red and he gripped Zoro's chair handles. "You will sit in this chair until I come back from the statue ceremony. And if you get out of this chair once-"

"What if I have to go the bathroom?" Zoro interrupted.

"Then you go to the fourth floor restrooms." A cruel smile came onto his face when he continued. "You have to be careful since the bathrooms and the fourth floor itself is in pieces. You might get injured there."

"Wait if the fourth floor is destroyed why are you getting a new statue, you idiot." Though he asked a question, Zoro didn't want an answer. He just wanted to call the principal an idiot again. Though he was happy with the insult, his principal wasn't very pleased.

Morgan grabbed him and held him by his collar so they were nose to nose. "Listen here you little punk, if you mess up this day for me I will make you regret the day you were ever born! You understand?"

He stared at the young boy waiting for him to cower and beg for forgiveness. But all he got was a pint sized death glare from the kid. Scoffing at him, he roughly placed the kid back on the seat. With a finger a centimeter away from the boy's nose he warned. "If you get out this seat in the next two hours I will expel you from this school."

With that threat hanging in the air, Morgan walked away. Zoro glared at him the entire way and didn't ease it until the man exited his eyesight.

With a sigh of frustration, Zoro decided that the easiest way to kill the two hours was to go to sleep. Laying his head back and making himself comfortable, he waited for the inevitable.

The inevitable didn't happen because for the next few minutes he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and was ready to beat whoever was staring at him. He wasn't ready to see a boy staring at him inches away from him. A small boy donning a strawhat, and a simple red t-shirt stood before him. He also noted that the boy was wearing sandals.

Overall he was odd. Actually, not odd, interesting is what he was.

"Hi I'm Luffy." The boy introduced to him good naturally. "What's your name?"

Zoro who was still shocked that the boy managed to get that close to him without him noticing replied confusedly. "Zoro. My name is Zoro."

"Hey Zoro, do you want to play tag?" The boy asked excitedly. "I know how to get on the fourth floor."

Zoro arched his eyebrow not sure if this small child was telling the truth. "The fourth floor is closed."

"I know! It's a lot of fun to play up there! Come on let's go!"

Zoro didn't know why he didn't refuse or tell off this kid. Even though he could get expelled, he already decided that this school wasn't for him. He let the kid lead him away to the fourth floor so they can play tag.

* * *

><p>Adults and kids would both think that a game of tag with two people would be incredibly boring. But if they watched these two children, they would quickly change that opinion.<p>

The two children ran through the hallways of the fourth floor and played. They ran through empty classrooms and jumped over broken desks. They jumped through broken windows and even broke down some barely standing doors. The fourth floor was filled with laughter and the two small boys were smiling from ear to ear.

If the running was eventful, then the tagging itself was legendary. When Luffy tagged Zoro, he would sprint and jump towards the still running boy. Mid-jump he would hook his arm around the other's neck and they would either fall to the floor, or collide into something. Zoro on the other hand would aim for the torso and legs.

The game tag was more like extreme tackle, but the two boys loved it.

However when Luffy, who was running from Zoro, stopped in the middle of the game, a fear settled in the older boy's stomach.

Did he do something wrong? He never played tag with the other kids because he was too rough. Did he break a rule? Did he hurt Luffy?

He watched in anticipation as the small strawhat boy walked to him. When the boy was only inches away from him, he waited for the boy to say something. He was expecting the boy to come to his senses and run away from him.

What he didn't expect was for the smaller boy to throw his arm around his neck and for his other hand to slap his chest.

"Zoro and me are going to be friends. Great friends! And when we're older-" He stopped to think. "When we are fifteen Zoro will be my drinking buddy!"

He laughed at that and studied the boy in front of him. Luffy would be his first real friend, and that thought made him smile.

When Luffy let him go, he quickly ran to the end of the hall and leaned dangerously out of a broken window.

"Come on, Zoro! I'm going to show you a secret!" Luffy exclaimed. He gave Zoro a face splitting smile before jumping out the four story window.

"Luffy!"

He ran to the window but leapt back when Luffy's head popped from the top of the window. Leaning over the window, he saw a small thick piece of wood nailed horribly on the building. The wood provided a small platform big enough for his feet.

Above the wood was a long pipe that led up to the building's rooftop. He looked back up at Luffy and saw that he was holding onto the pole with just his feet.

"Come on, I wanna show the rooftop to Zoro!" With that said Luffy quickly climbed up the pole and jumped onto the roof. Zoro made sure to watch every move and quickly replicated the earlier movements. The only difference from his and Luffy's experience was that he had to grab the pole quickly because the wood's rusty nails broke off and the platform went tumbling down to the ground. He also had to reach for the ledge of the roof as the pole broke apart from the building.

When he was finally safe on the rooftop he looked for Luffy but found the smaller boy staring at something.

"Hey Luffy what are you looking at."

Luffy turned to him and pointed at something besides the building. "Look there is something floating!" Taking a look, Zoro saw that a large statue was being lifted to the roof. Looking closer, he saw the statue was of the bastard principal.

"So that's what he was talking about. What a dumbass." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey look there's rope here." A moment of silence passed between them. The silence was broken when Luffy turned to him, eyes wide and body shaking with excitement. "Zoro, do you know what this is?  
>This is mysterious rope!"<p>

He couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. This kid was something else. The smile vanished though when Luffy in a whirl of movements began to untie the ropes.

"Wait Luffy! Don't do that!" He screamed. But it was too late. The ropes that were securing the upper half of the large statue fell and the statue followed with it. Both boys ran to the edge and peered down where yells and screams could be heard.

Thankfully the statue crashed to the floor where no one was. But people were already looking up at the rooftop. Zoro doubted they could see them and if they got off the roof quickly, they wouldn't get caught.

"Sorry about those guys! Next time don't buy regular rope. Get the mysterious kind" He turned to Zoro and said with a pitiful stare at the workers. "What idiots."

Facepalming himself he growled at the younger boy. "Come on Luffy, we still need to find a way off this roof."

Luffy again gave him a pitiful look. "Zoro we can just go back down by using the stairs." He walked past Zoro and towards a door that Zoro didn't notice. Opening the door he revealed a flight of stairs.

He followed the boy and after seeing the many flights of stairs did he yell at Luffy. "Why the hell didn't we use the stairs in the first place? I almost died twice going the other way!"

Luffy's response was to laugh in his face.

Huffing in annoyance, Zoro grabbed the other's arm and guided him down the stairs. Though in the middle of their escape, Luffy had to take lead since Zoro kept getting off the wrong floor. But that just led them going up two flights of stairs because Luffy swore that he knew a shortcut.

So after going four flights of stairs in a matter of forty minutes, Zoro wasn't really surprised to see several people already on the first floor. Guiding Luffy, they made their way to the back exit where thankfully no one was at.

When they were halfway down the hall, it struck Zoro how odd it was that the hallway to the exit was empty. He looked around him and saw that there was only one hallway door between them and the exit door. They were only inches away from it, and Zoro saw in the corner of his eye the doorknob to the door slightly turn.

Moving fast he grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the hallway. He sprinted after him but just as he suspected the last door flung open to reveal the bastard Morgan.

"You're going to die you worthless brat!" Morgan screamed before he threw his arm out. Zoro who was running to the side of Morgan, didn't see the outstretched arm until too late. Not only did Morgan successfully clothesline him on his neck, but he finished the move by slamming his boot into his chest.

Breathless and a boot pressed against his chest, Zoro's breathing begun to strain. He tried pushing the boot off, while Morgan looked down at him with a smirk. The smirk fell though, when a small foot swung up and hit him between the legs.

"Get off him you bastard." Luffy yelled at him. He opened his mouth to yell at him some more, but Morgan grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. Zoro joined Luffy in the air, and Morgan made sure he had a tight grip on his neck.

Both boys struggled to get out of the hold but their futile attempts just made the principal smile in delight. Zoro opened his eyes and managed to glare at him through the spots that were littering his sight. Luffy who had previously tried to bite the hand that was choking him was now just weakly punching the massive arm.

"I told you I was going to kill you." Morgan snarled at him. He tightened his grip and Zoro's mouth fell open in a silent scream. As his vision was favoring towards pure black he closed his eyes and heard Luffy screaming at him and Morgan. The damn kid was ordering him to not die.

But behind the screaming he faintly heard familiar footsteps. He then heard the sound of a sword being drawn and being stabbed into flesh.

Morgan yelled in pain and his hand released from Zoro's and Luffy's neck. Before Zoro could fall to the floor, a hand had grabbed his shirt. The hand gently rubbed the back of his head for a second. "Hey Dad." His voice was hoarse from the abuse his neck was just dealt with.

Mihawk didn't reply but instead turned to a stunned Morgan. He glanced at the small knife that was wedged in the principal's wrist. He took a step forward and grabbed the man by the collar. He threw him against the wall and drew his hand back to deliver a bone crushing punch.

The punches didn't stop and soon blood was coating Mihawk's fist. Morgan hadn't said a word since the first punch and was silent as the punches broke the man's jaw over and over again.

When the punches finally stopped Morgan was hoisted up and brought inches to his assaulter's angered face. Yellow piercing eyes stared down at him and he feared that this man was going to end his life.

"You laid a hand on my child." The man stated emotionlessly. His hands however expressed more than his face, since they tightened their grip on his neck.

"No one hurts my son." He turned and looked at the two small figures still standing in the hallway. They saw everything, but neither looked alarmed or frightened. In fact both boys had a smirk on their faces and were waiting for the action to continue. The bruises had begun to darken and seeing that on his son made his blood boil.

He dug into his coat pocket and brought out the car keys. He tossed them to Zoro who didn't seem bothered that they were spotted with blood. The other little boy however was looking at him with a large smile and was laughing. He nodded at them and Zoro nodded back before walking away. He had to grab the strawhat boy's arm and lead him out.

"C'mon Luffy, let's go outside. I'm sure my dad has some food in his car."

Before they could exit the building, a bloodcurdling screaming rang throughout the hallways. Zoro turned to his only friend and knew that the kid was going to run away now in fear. He let go of Luffy's arm and waited for the kid to scream and run away. What a shame, he was a funny kid.

"Shishishi. Your dad is like Shanks and his friends." He laughed harder and Zoro couldn't help but laugh with him. When they stepped outside, Luffy smiled at him and waved goodbye before running off. "I'll see you tomorrow Zoro!"

Zoro waved back and couldn't help but smile. Turning around he went to go find his father's car.

* * *

><p>Wiping the blood off his hands with the unconscious man's coat he made his way to the exit. He decided that brutally cutting the man's arm off and breaking his jar to the point where it couldn't be healed was punishment enough. Anyways he wanted Zoro to have his own turn at causing pain in the man. When he arrived to his car he saw that Zoro was already asleep in the passenger seat. The entire drive home he kept a steady head on his son's head.<p>

When he picked up Perona, he had to shush her when she first saw Zoro. She demanded him to give her the name of the person who did this. In order to settle his daughter's wrath he simply told her to keep her eye out on the newspaper. A smile came on her face and she kept quiet the entire ride, her eyes never straying from her little brother.

When they arrived home, Perona ran ahead to open the door and get all the proper medical supplies ready. She also started to make dinner for that night, which included a cellphone and a takeout menu they kept handy.

While Perona was ordering dinner, Mihawk was towing a half asleep Zoro to the bathroom. Though carrying his son was a pain, Zoro's half asleep actions never disappointed him.

Placing him on the sink counter, he gently placed the cream onto the bruised neck. Through a yawn Zoro asked. "How bad did you beat him up?"

Mihawk smiled and responded. "Enough. I cut off his arm and broke his jaw."

Though his eyes were half closed, the admiration was seen in Zoro's eyes as he looked up at him. He gave a rare wide smile at his father and said tiredly. "You're awesome, dad."

Now with a full smile on his face he chuckled and finished bandaging his neck. Combing through his son's hair he asked. "Are you joining us for dinner, or are you going to bed."

"Bed." Zoro yawned.

Mihawk nodded and guided his son to his bedroom. He made sure he actually made it to his bed and not end up in the hallway, like last time.

Before Zoro threw the covers over him he said aloud. "I made a friend today. He was the kid with the strawhat."

Mihawk nodded his head in response. He did see the child with the hat and immediately knew that he was trouble. He didn't want his son to be friends with him. He couldn't imagine the trouble they would end up in.

"I'll enroll you in a new school in two days. Hopefully you can stay in a school for more than one day."

"Hopefully the principal isn't an idiot." Zoro defended himself.

Mihawk chuckled. "Goodnight Roronoa."

"Goodnight Dad."

* * *

><p>The following morning a shriek woke up the two males of the family. Mihawk jumped from his bed and had his sword drawn as he ran into the room where his daughter's scream was heard.<p>

"Perona-!" His exclaim was cut off when he saw Perona staring at a newspaper where a large picture dominated the front page.

"You broke his jaw so bad; he needed a steel plate on his jaw!"

Zoro quickly joined his sister's side to see the picture. "Wow Dad, you cut off his hand!"

Mihawk quickly scanned the article and saw that the weak man claimed he did not see his attacker and could not give any descriptions. With a smirk on his face he walked back to his room and announced to his children. "Get ready we are going out to eat for breakfast." His children cheered and he heard something about not having to eat burnt pancakes. Brats.

He would also need to stop at his personal dry cleaner in order to get his coat cleaned from the blood.

* * *

><p>A big Thank you to Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake, Yuseff-san, Oxenstierna_D_Yuki_Rin, Ysaye,Chibi_Onee_chan, volvagia09, trunksfan002, haliedaisy, Kawaii Neko Nami, koyuki_hazuki_cruel_swordsgirl, smitty, dragon77, cardofspades, wanderingidealism for reviewing on the last chapter.<p>

P.S- I REALLY want this one picture to be the cover for this fic, but I unfortunately don't know how to message the artist and I won't use it without his permission. I'm just mad because it's just perfect for this fic! It shows Mihawk holding a box while a scowling Zoro and talking Perona stand beside him on each side. It's so adorable!

Thoughts, criticism, or any questions on this chapter are welcomed. So I hope you guys have a lovely day and I'll see you next time.


	18. Crumbling Foundation

Sitting on a chair inside of the principal's office, Zoro couldn't help but feel Déjà vu. He guessed not much had changed over the years. He had really tried to stay out of fights, but what the hell was he supposed to do when an idiot started it. He had no choice but to end it.

He wouldn't have gotten in trouble either, if some blonde curlybrowed idiot didn't interrupt. He could easily destroy the guys who were picking on the weak girl by himself, but the idiot joined in screaming about protecting a lady.

His loudass is the only reason why the principal saw them. He didn't even know why the principal was upset; Whiskey Peak High School was one of the worst schools in the county. When he arrived at the school, he easily dominated the students and now he was one of the elites. Unfortunately this made kids in this school attack him even more in order to get his title. Every day he got to kick weak bastards' asses, he had really like this school.

But now the principal was screaming about expulsion and possible jail time. He couldn't help but scoff at the principal, who honestly looked like a joke. A tall built man but his long blonde hair styled in long massive curls at the ends just killed any intimidation he had.

The principal sneered at him and looked down at him. "Is something you need to say ?" He waited for a response but the student just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well let's see if you have anything to say when your father comes to pick you up. I called your guardian as well, Mr. Blackleg."

The students' responses differed as Sanji groaned loudly while Zoro didn't seem fazed at all. The principal growling in frustration barked at them to wait outside.

Seated outside, Sanji and Zoro waited till their parents came. Zoro had already sent a text to Perona telling her to pick him up at the principal's office. She replied with an angry face. He put his phone away and closed his eyes for a nap, but a constant noise kept him from slumbering. In an annoyed tone he growled out. "Number fifteen, stop sighing."

"Fifteen?" Sanji question.

Zoro opened his eyes to look at the blonde and explained slowly. "You. Beat. Only. Fifteen." When he saw the other had grasped the concept he said. "So your name is now number fifteen."

"What the hell marim-"

"No." Zoro interrupted him and pointed to himself. "Number thirty five."

Sanji raised his foot to slam into Zoro's torso, but stopped when his phone vibrated. Grabbing it, he cursed when he saw it was a text. "That shitty geezer is going to kill me." He groaned.

Zoro glanced at the blonde and scoffed at him. "Your old man is the one that owns the restaurant by the ports right?"

Sanji nodded glumly.

He laughed at him and said with a smirk. "He's not that bad."

Before the blonde could argue a loud voice interrupted him. "What the hell did you do now you idiot!"

The students looked towards were the voice came from, and saw an old strange looking man walking towards them. From the ridiculous length of his cook hat, to his unique braided facial hair and finally to his peg leg all screamed strange and ridiculous. Though his appearance was odd, Zoro felt a familiar vibe coming off of him. The 'I'll kick your ass if I feel like it' kind of vibe.

They obviously both felt the vibe, but Sanji must have been immune to it. Standing up the blonde yelled back at him. "What do you expect when you put me in a school filled with bastards with no manners!"

"You shitty idiot!" The old man exclaimed. Jumping he kicked his apprentice in his side hard enough for him to go flying down the hallway. He turned his back to the body on the ground and looked down at the unfazed green haired student still seated. "I see you're used to this type of behavior."

Zoro nonchalantly shrugged in response.

"Your father must be really something." Zeff commented. Zoro couldn't help the smirk that came on his face. With nothing else to say, the old man went inside the principal's office. Sanji still lying on the floor slowly got up and returned to his seat.

Rubbing his side where Zeff kicked him he muttered. "See, I told you."

"Your dad seems nice." Zoro replied with a mocking smile. The blonde rolled his eyes and looking around he asked. "And where is your father?"

He crossed his legs and placed his arms behind his head and said in a relaxed tone. "My dad is away, my sister is going to pick me up."

"A beautiful maiden is coming here!" The cook exclaimed excitedly. Zoro ignored the love idiot and the hallway was filled with silence. Sadly it only lasted five minutes.

"I'm probably going to be on waiter duty for a month." Sanji sighed. "Well at least I get to see the pretty ladies. Pretty ladies that are going to have to eat Patty's shitty food." He was about to sigh again but an inhale of breath stopped him.

He glanced at the marimo and saw that he was staring intensely at the doors.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"My father is here." Zoro said in a feared tone.

"The big number thirty-five is afraid of his dad?" Sanji teased.

Zoro didn't respond and instead watched the doors with wide fearful eyes. When the door opened and his father walked through, Zoro gulped loudly. "Oh fuck." He whispered.

"Language Roronoa." Mihawk scolded.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Sanji who would have loved to tease the other, felt the air around them change. He looked away from the two and walked away from the tension.

Mihawk watched the other boy walk away, and when he was far enough to not hear or see them he turned towards his son. "Stand by the car." He tossed the keys to him.

"You have to talk to the princip-" Zoro stopped talking when he saw the look on his father's face. Without another word, he stood up and walked towards the parking lot. When he got into the black Lamborghini, he covered his face with his hands and frowned. Frustrated over the situation he punched the dashboard and yelled out. "Fuck!"

He looked at the dashboard he just punched and saw the dent he had made. Just what he needed. "Fucking damn it." He muttered. His phone vibrated and he quickly read the text that Perona sent.

'Make sure you check the mail!' The text read. Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples. With his luck, Perona's application letter would arrive today and he would be forced to hide it.

Turning on the car, he waited in silence till his father returned. When he finally did, Zoro braced himself.

"I would think that I would be able to leave you two while I worked. I thought that my children had grown to reasonable young adults, but I see you are still too simple minded to understand how not to get in a fight!" Mihawk yelled the last part. "Roronoa when will you get your priorities straight?" He obviously didn't expect an answer since he put the car in drive.

But Zoro did answer. "Yeah because you sure have your priorities straight." An answer that made Mihawk brake the car and turn towards him glaring at him.

"What did you say." He growled.

"You were gone for three months and you expect-"

"I expected you and your sister to represent me, and behave yourself while I was gone." He looked at him with piercing eyes. "I am disappointed in you." He said nothing else and Zoro was to hurt to reply. The car drive was silent with Mihawk gaze only straight ahead, and Zoro stared out the window.

When the silent drive finally ended with Mihawk parking into their driveway, Zoro quickly went inside and went straight to the mail. Leafing through, he stopped when he spotted an envelope with the Thriller Bark University logo on it. Taking the letter from the pile, he was going to hide it in his room when a voice stopped him.

"What is that?" Mihawk asked. His voice was laced with anger and his eyes were only on the letter in Zoro's hand.

"A letter from Koshiro ." Zoro tried to lie.

"Roronoa." Zoro tried to step back but his father stepped forward and snatched it out of his hands. He looked at the sender and his eyes grew wide with anger. His grip on the letter tightened and he ripped it open and began to read the letter inside.

"It's for Perona. It doesn't say your name on it." Zoro snarled.

As if hearing her name, the door opened and revealed Perona in her loli Goth outfit and umbrella still opened. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped when they landed on the open letter. She turned to her father and with venom she screamed at him. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Perona!" He yelled. Turning to her he held the letter away from him and yelled. "I told you anywhere but here!"

There was a flash of pink and Perona was out the door and running to a car waiting in the street. Mihawk ran after her, letter thrown on the floor. Zoro acted quickly and picked up the letter. Running to his room, he moved his dresser to reveal the hole in his wall. His precious three swords were in there, and though he was in a rush, he carefully took them out. He then grabbed his bandanna and tied it to his bicep.

With his swords and letter in hand, he went to his second story window. With no fear and years of practice he jumped out. The moment his feet touched the floor, he was sprinting. He was going to run to his haven but first he had to go see Perona.

* * *

><p>After Perona jumped in the car and drove away, Mihawk had memorized the license plate. He stormed inside and yelled for Zoro to get down stairs, he waited two seconds till he stormed upstairs.<p>

"Roronoa!" He yelled out now in anger. Going towards his son's room he slammed open the door and his eyes looked for the green headed teenager. When he saw an empty room, his heartbeat sped up. "Roronoa!" Going towards the open window he leaned forward and looked outside.

With the height advantage, he saw a green headed figure running away. He watched his son a moment longer. He closed the window and he walked out of the room. Going to the kitchen he pulled out one of his strongest alcohols. Leaving the glass in the cupboard he walked to his room.

To a stranger's eye, it would seem it looked bare but Mihawk's greatest treasures were in this room. Walking to his bed, he sat down and pulled out his dressers' drawer. Pulling out the contents he laid them out on the bed. Opening the bottle he took his first gulp, while picking up the first picture.

It had his wife holding a baby Perona. Picking up the next picture he took a larger swallow of the burning alcohol when he saw his pale wife sitting next to Zoro in the NICU. He could only look at one more picture of a young Zoro and Perona both scowling at the camera, before he put away all the pictures.

He spent that night nursing his alcoholic beverage while wondering what the hell happened to him and his kids.

* * *

><p>Just a reminder that this fic is drabbles but it does have a plot! The chapters go from, baby, child, and teenager and yes I know I've been sucking at keeping that rotation but from now on it will go like that. So we will understand how everything came to be.<p>

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed including Haliedaisy, Chibi-Onee-chan, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, Alli J Mihawk, Koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl, dartya, Yuseff-san, Trishia, Guest, A.G. Moria, Guest, cardsofspades, XxWanderingxOtakuXx, Guest, Luffykotheeevee, and omo! You guys are awesome!


End file.
